bladedance of greed
by Artzilla406
Summary: desire to become the mightiest, the desire for riches, these desires are what keeps humans wanting more, but in the world of blade dance, the spirits and the maidens are going to be safe when OOO's and Birth have arrived, plus they'll be at school with girls proving themselves better in a fight.
1. desire 1

In an unknown area, there is a tome in an empty room where is covered with vines and fungus, around the tome is silverfish gray medals except one yellow but red bird symbol medal with it.

The red metal then start to float up as it made the silver ones gather into one small cluster of metals to became an army like gather medal coins, it slowly moving on the top tome and see a rectangle stone as it begin to twist it. The tome then start to glow while rumbling around, the lid start to slide off then more metal coins start flying out of the tome.

Each of them showing a glint of yellow, blue, green, and silver. Then it suddenly taking grouping to make a humanoid physical formed. The four clustered metaled humanoid forms start to walk out but not without blowing up the doors open, all five of them start to turn back to metals and fly out of the temple.

Then burst of medals, first humanoid male yellow and black jaguar, green and black insect humanoid male, female sea creature color blue and black, then last humanoid black and silver boar/rhino face.

They looked around of the field as if a forest and notice everything seem different to them as four colored drapes appeared out of nowhere.

Silver: what's… happening?! (seeing his body turning to dust) my body… feels weird!

Blue: we seem to have a significant defect… of medals… especially core medals!

Green: how can that happen? There's no way the medals would just go missing like that!

Yellow: I saw Ankh take some of them.

Blue, silver and green: what?!

Silver: ankh!

Blue: this is unbelievable! That puts our entire existence in danger!

Green: damn him, even now that we're awake, he's still a nuiscance!

Yellow chuckle.

Green: but somehow around this outside area , something not normal and strong.

Yellow: I wonder what it could be?

Blue: then let's go see for ourselves.

Green: right.

Then all four of them disappeared and so dose the colored drapes.

**Meanwhile**

the small pile of floating metals morph into a hand, a red and black demonic like with small bird like wings on it, it floating as then suddenly it discover rainbow color of yellow, green, blue, red . next color of silver and purple along a cosmic stars and shard metal energy

?: what the?!

The hand floated to see as a bright flashes from the colors as now reveal 4 girls, the first one has long blue hair, mint eye and fair skin, she wears a long black sweeter, a pink skirt, black leggings and brown shoes.

The second one has long whitish silver hair, green eyes , has a black bow, a black shirt under a red jacket, a white skirt, black leggings and black shoes.

The third girl has the same white hair but her hair is tight up, purple eyes, has a purple earring star on her left ear, wears a white sailor suit with a black tie, red skirt, white leggings and brown shoes.

The last girl looks like the third one and dressed the same but has silver earring on her right ear and black jacket, looked of a slight frown a bit.

?: what?! I-it can't be… (shocked)

As they looked at the floating right hand.

?: t-t-thay are…

The first girl: hey , your energy and scent is like me.

Second girl: are you... Ankh?

Ankh: you know me? (slouch it's hand) wait of course you do.

The first: yes we do as is a long story

The last girl: but where the hell is the rest of you?

Ankh: need to find my core medals, only have the 1 and the 3.

The second girl: oh i see, that explain why we felt they other been awaken as well.

Ankh: now I need to find my core medals, (grip his hand) and I need a body.

First girl: we'll help

Ankh: but answer me this, why are you four is the same scent as those weird unknown energy and the similar core medal from the one that woke up? What are you four?

First girl: well, long ago you and they other four dont remember since been made. As the first king who i n war around both spirit and human .

The second girl: the great kingdom of four and people know the d greeds. So sooner we was created combination energy and embodiment power of the four, your core, spirit and human. we help around still you guys disappeared and us in a coma.

The third girl: we was in sleep so long with the astral gate till when you and they other so do we.

The fourth girl: and now were here.

The first girl: my name is chima, spirit combination of power similar of all 3 medal cores of you, Uva, Kazari - Felines, Mezool.

The second girl: I'm bertha, similar power of just coin medal but more of combination of magic of cosmic and tech so I'm a spirit too.

The third girl: I'm maura, and this here my sister Daura, we possessed similar power 3 medal core of Gamel.

The fourth girl: even other 2 unknown medal we don't know nor don't when it come out.

Ankh: I see, now that is out of the way.

Bertha: we'll help you find it but, it'll be problem soon.

Chima: meaning someone who be the next ooo.

Ankh: whoever it is better find my core medal.

Chima: then let's go!

**Meanwhile**

the sound of snoring is being heard by anyone near the area, as there is two guys as one laying down is an a medium height teen but slight tall, that has messy black hair, wears white long shirt, black vest, pants, shoes and has a back pack as a pillow along a cloak as blanket.

Another guy lean sleep on the tree, he have a chestnut hair long hair to the shoulder along a little, he have a red single streak, wear white collar up shirt, black jacket, black pants and sneakers, have bags with him along of medals, sunglasses, black gloves, orange small scarf around his neck, wearing yellow circle glasses and wear a cloak as a blanket and his long back bag as pillow.

The two continue to sleep/snoring loud while snot bubble showing and drool a little.

Boy 1: (throw his fist out at a random direction) take that you evil banana. (snore more)

Boy 2: (turn left and kick his legs) god damn, wrong tool to use. (snore very loudly more)

as they are mumbling in there sleep and snoring louder, they didnt know while asleep a girl with blazing-like crimson long hair, ruby eyes and cherry-colored lips taking a bath on the water around woods hear a loud noise.

?: honestly, what is making that snoring noise?

As the first boy turn left and right.

Boy 1: (mumble in his sleep) chima, Maura...no, not you two, I cant...restia Please i wish you ck...no...no... No!

He got up and looked around.

Boy 1:( sigh) it just a dream.

He turn to the second boy still asleep.

Boy 1: hey geo, wake up.

Geo begin wake up

Geo: hey ash. (yawn and stretch)

ash: good sleep?

Geo: yeah, you?

Ash: a little nightmare.

Geo: is about them huh?

Ash: yeah.

Geo: well, I'm sure to find them one day.

Ash: … yeah.

Geo: come on let's go.

They jump off of the tree that there sleeping on and walk .

Ash: okay let go to lake , i know a fresh cooling.

Geo: got it.

As they made there way to the lake, then ash took out his pocket the red coin.

Geo: hey is that a medal?

Ash: yes this one is different.

Geo: uh huh, a red symbol of a hawk, where'd you find that?

Ash: on the ground, don't know what it is though.

Geo: anyway let get some drink.

But they notice a naked girl who's in the lake water as they quickly cover their eyes.

Ash: oh sorry!

Geo: yeah we didn't know you was bathing.

?: … (cover herself) GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Ash: we'll wait behind the tree.

They hid behind the tree.

?: hey! Who are you two!?

ash: we'll explain after your done and change.

She pouted and start to finish up her bath and get dressed up.

?: alright come out now

as the two boy see the scarlet hair girl with A done up in a pair of twin pigtails and wearing a school uniform female clothes.

ash's thought: (blush) wow, she so beautiful.

?: now, could you explain who you two are?

Ash: oh, Ash Toanu

Geo: Geo dantai.

?: wait yoru name is geo dantai?!

Geo: yeah?

Ash: what? is he famous of something?

?: he is his a family member of the dantai foundation!

Ash: uh...and what's that?

Geo: don't worry about it ash, let just say you know around down town not so far?

Ash: uh huh, Medals they always have special and then police force that use the coin form the bending machine to- oh wait, you?!

Geo: look, I munch rather want people see the real me, not a rich type and long story short, here i'am.

Ash: right.

?: I see, so what are you two doing here?

ash: wait we didn't get your name first.

?: Claire Rouge, now explain why you two doing here?

Ash: well we have an invitation.

As they give two letters to her.

Geo: see? Greyworth called us here.

Ash: perhaps you can take us to her.

Claire: you wouldn't mean our headmaster? (took the letter and look at it) this does look like a first class crest of the empire. but why would the headmaster call a man to come here?

Ash: don't know, that where we gonna find out, so what you was doing here anyway

Claire: purifying myself in preparation for a spirit contract.

Ash: contract?

Geo: where?

Claire: follow me.

ash and geo shrugged as they follow her, they arrived to a sealed cave.

Ash: a barrier?

Geo: seem that where the spirit are.

Claire: the legendary holy sword, demon slayer, is supposedly enshrined here.

Ash: I see.

Geo: hmm, interesting.

Ash: that the same sword that defeated demon lord Solomon and other kind of monster like spirit greed.

Claire: supposedly, no shrine princess has been able to contract with it since the school's founding. it possibly isn't the real deal, but it's still undoubtedly a powerful spirit.

Geo: so is your first time?

Claire: yes but I do have one but scarlet is a treasure partner of min, bit...I need more power.

Geo: do you understand what you're doing?

Ash: (start flipping the red coin) sealed spirits are so dangerous that they'd kill heir own elementalist given the chance.

Claire: you two seem to know a lot for man, I have a goal though. And i'm going to need a strong spirit in order to reach it.

She unlocked the barrier and go it, as the two boy follow as what they didn't know chima and berthna spying on them.

Chima: oh ash, my lazy boy.

Bertha: (giggle) geo grow up handsome and still with him, seem they found ankh's core medal, we better ring them cuz I felt the green bug down town.

Ankh: no, I need my core medal now! (Floats away to follow the three)

Got grabbed tightly by chima Ankh.

Ankh: what the hell chima?! Let me g-( she cover his hand as he muffle)

Chima: don't even think about it.

Bertha: just shut up and let us do the talking after what they looking for , those innocent people help, so we worry about your core medal later you idiot.

Ankh only muffled in complaint.

Chima: come, let's go. 

Berthna nodded as they sneak inside, all six of them have made it to the end of the hall and into a cave when Claire use a small fire as a torch to see.

Claire: why are you following me? I'm not taking responsibility for you.

Geo: well is not gonna be that easy to get it.

Ash: plus you may need the help, aren't you confident that you can tame the spirit ?

Claire: of course.

ash: tthen there should be no problem with us coming along.

Claire: suit yourself.

As they made it to see a sword on the stone.

Ash: that's it huh?

Geo: seems that way, a sword.

Clare: stand back.

Ash: hey, don't be reckless.

Claire: i wont be.

Geo: like we said, is not gonna be.

She then walks toward the sword with determination on her face.

Claire:_ this is it, claire Rouge._ Noble spirit sealed within this ancient, holy sword. Form a contract with me, and recognize me as thine Master! In turn, I will be thine scabbard!

Then the wind start to blow hard as ash and geo is trying not to be blown away.

Geo: so much divine power…

ash: guess she's not joking around.

Claire: I command thee, form a contract with me!

She pulled the sword out of the stone as it glows brighter.

Claire: it came out! I pulled it out!

But her accomplishment went short when the sword turn to dust, then a burst of light still came out as ash push her out of the way.

Claire: what are you doing?

Ash: the spirit is up here!

Claire: that's the sealed spirit?

As the sword is silver, golden and blue as begin to point at them.

Geo: heads up!

They start to run away while ash grab her hand to avoid the floating sword swing at them.

Claire: wait! Where you doing?

Ash: get down!

The sword begin to crashing around the pillars by slashing.

Geo: damn it, that wild spirit is stubborn one.

Ash: and how do you supposed we do about that?

geo: do I have to remind you about how these spirit do again?

ash: good point.

Claire: (summon her whip) I guess we've got a rebellious one here, I just have to tame it.

geo: is no use, it dangerous.

ash: let's get out of here before it fully awakens from it's slumber.

Claire: no , you two can run by yourself , i'm not leaving without this spirit.

ash: why do you care about this spirit so munch ?

Claire: you wouldn't understand, I need power, I need a spirit strong enough to beat anyone. keeper of the red flame, gaurdain of sleepless furance, I compel thee to heed our contract of blood, and come forth before me now !

she summon a red flame cat.

Claire: now, let's begin, scarlet ,attack that spirit.

ash: so that's the true form of her flame spirit.

geo: I guess now we see why she's so audacious with her words

ash: tch, I guess I have no choice do I ?

geo: yeah, you'll hit the sword with your bag and I hold it and toss it to you.

ash: and i'll do my thing.

Claire: ( make a fireball) have a taste of my scorching fireball !

she throw her fireball make an explosion.

Claire: now !

scarlet eginto attack but the sword make a odd noise.

ash: what the?

the sword about to pierce the fire cat.

Geo: now!

Ash throw his bag to hit the sword, geo quickly grab it and toss it to ash, which he grip the handle.

Ash: since is now completely awaken, let me give it a try! Noble spirit sealed within this ancient, holy sword. Form a contract with me, and recognize me as thine Master! In turn, I will be thine scabbard!

Claire: he's...forming a spirt contract?!

As big bright flashes.

Ash: I command thee, form a contract with me!

Then the bright light died down.

The sword is gone but symbol magic circle on his right hand.

Ash: looks like I did it_ well I done it now. _

Then he fall the ground and fell asleep.

Claire: ash!

Geo: he's alright, just surpise of it.

Chima: thank goodness he's alright though huh?

Geo: yeah, he's just asleep.

But geo stopped along Claire, they turn to see chima and bertha.

Claire: who are they?

Geo: I have no idea.

Bertha: is good to see you again geo.

Geo:(eyes wide) that voice, your the voice was in my head way back!

Bertha: yep, my name is bertha, it's nice to finally to meet you.

Geo: and who this girl with you

Chima: my name is chima.

Geo: no way, ash told me a lot about you and this restia girl along muara, daura the twins, are there here with you as well?

Chima: they are, but we told then to wait at the entice but the twins are outside doing a watch cuz we have a problem.

Claire notice ankh that chima holding him even the hand is alive and floating surprise her.

Ankh: let go of me! I need my core medal!

Claire: what the heck is that hand?!

Chima: this here is a greeed name ankh.

Geo: greeed?

Claire: I thought they was whipped out ages ago by the war.

Ankh: (slips out of chimas grip) wrong kid, we were sealed in a tome.

Claire: i'm not a kid!

Ankh: I don't care, but I wasn't alone that awaken, there 4 like me who have some medal core, but I taken and I need mine that your friend got.

Geo: the one picture of a red hawk?

Ankh: yes, give it to me now!

Geo turn to where ash is…. But he was gone.

Geo: what the?

Claire: where'd he go?

Turn to see chima have ash's head on her lap.

Ash:(begin to wake up and see chima)chima? Please tell me is still a dream.

Chima: nope, this is real sleepy head.

Then give a kiss on his forehead as he blush and got up.

Ash: okay! Is real! But where the twins and restia?

Chima: the twins are outside, as for restia, you'll see soon enough.

Ash turn to see ankh.

Ash: who's the odd floating hand?

Ankh: hey kid! You have my core medal, give it to me.

Ash: cored?

As he about but bertha got him.

Ankh: damn it! Let go of me!

Ash: wait a minurw, core medal. (pull out the red medal hawk) that hand is a greed!

Ankh: my medal!

Chima: don't worry ash, he's with us but his four former friend reach havoc, they was in a tome ounce and awaken.

Bertha: handy here steal some of their medals since we know how greed are.

Claire: you sure this hand wont try anything funny?

Chima: Greeed are creatures of desire, so as a hand I don't think so.

Ankh: which I need to find a body, the hell I need to join you-

Then suddenly chima's eyes turn red and form of a ponytail give a glared grip him in surpise.

Ankh: ow! Ow! What the hell?!

Chima?: you'll join them or i'll turn you back into a pile of pennies you are!

Ankh: t-that feeling, the eyes, no way...that's mine kind of medals!

Ash: huh… kneet.

Geo: i'm guessing the eye color and different voice, split personality?

Bertha: more then multiple kind.

Ash: chima? or what is your name?

?: the names Taka.

Ash: I see.

As then the twins came in.

Ash: Daura! Maura!

Daura: hey ashy!

Maura: sup, we got bad news.

Taka: what is D?

Daura: bug boy created his own yummy by a human, terrorizing around the area looking for the hand idiot and the medals he stole, cops try to stop him but non.

Taka: great, come on ash, lets go.

Ankh: what?! why that? I just want my medal core back! Kid give it to me!

Ash looked at the medal and look at him.

Ash: no.

Ankh: what?!

Ash: I know hwo dangeours greed are, also you don't like your buddies and so do we, wee in the same boat as here a deal. You join us, help me and figure way as a team to defeat those 4 greeed friend of yours, help collected their medal coins and cored, use it against them and when they all defeat I perhaps give them to you as sharing or other if you don't be nice, get along and try anything funny...then we ditch you and the girl will be with us.

Ankh growl to see no other option, he turn at taka who grin with her arm crossed and daura as well who chuckling.

Ankh: fine! Like I have no choice!

Claire: i'm coming too! I still have question from him later on.

Taka: alright then, lets move!

as then they begin their move to the city as bertha wave her hand to teleport them away as they arrived at the city.

Ash: woah.

Geo: yeah.

Claire: h-how you do that?

Bertha: astrologic spirit and later.

they turn to see a humanoid greed pray mantis terrorizing the place.

Claire: that's a greeed?!

Geo: seem that way.

Taka's eyes and hair back to chima.

Chima: this is bad.

The greed mantis: that core medal...hand it over !(turn at them and make energy slicer)

he sent it as Claire and ankh quickly use her whip and ankh use his hand to deflect it.

Greeed mantis: you're... ankh !?

Ankh: don't interfere , that's my core medal.

Greeed mantis: hand it over...

As ankh try to fight him by stopping the blade , the greed mantis swatted him to the ground n** grip him.

Greeed mantis: out of my way!

Throw him off and about to beat him till ash and geo charge and kick him off to save him.

Ankh: you, save me?

Ash: well duh, that what friends do, got each other back.

Geo: but it wont work on him, we need something to take him down for good.

Chima: me and bertha got something.

Bertha: for you two to become kamen rider.

Ash and geo: kamen rider? How?

Chima pull out a stone buckle and bertha pull out a Driver belt with a nob , Receptacle Orb's Transer Shield.

ankh: what the-?! how the hell did you-?

Chima: not the only one with tricks, I pull out when I grab you.

Ash: a stone buckle?

She place the stone buckle on his waist as it breaks off to make a black and blue lined belt with a silver wrap, has a black item on tie right side and a coin holder on the left.

Ash: woah.

Bertha then give the driver to geo.

Bertha: (eye smile and smiling) happy birthday, birth.

Geo: (Sigh) please tell me you didn't met my dad way back.

Bertha: (bonk her head and stick her tongue) guilty.

Geo: (smile) but if it was my birthday, thank for the gift.

Ankh: hey kid, what's your name? (looked at ash)

Ash: my name is ash, ash Toanu.

Ankh: ash, if your going to fight, i'm going to show you how to survive. (pull out two other coins) slide these three medals (move to the belt ant taps it) in here. It'll give you the power to survive.

Pray mantis greeed: you! Don't let Ankh string you along, boy. There'll be consequences if you use that thing.

Ash: (Smile) really? and sit back and let your creator do whatever the hell they what? The hand and I already made a fair. beside I have 2 desiring now to do for my goal, 1. is to find someone I care , 2. to fight you and those greed and evil till their peace in this world even I wont do it alone.

Geo: i'm with you bro, (put on the driver belt)

Bertha: say you have those coin I told you to collect way back?

Geo: yeah why?

Bertha: you can use those medal to transformed.

Geo: (Smile) freakin sweet!

Bertha: also I put number of those medals of 10 out of 100 to help out.

Geo: even better.

Ankh: do it ash, transformed.

Pray mantis greed: don't!

Ash: sorry.

He flip the red coin and catch it.

Ash: but we just getting started, you ready G?

Geo: oh yeah.

Ash put the first red medal, the second yellow medal in the middle and the last green medal on his driver as click side way croak it , geo pull the medal out and ash grab his scanner.

Ash slide in the driver belt as red, yellow and green circle appeared, geo put the medal coin inside his birth driver and twist the nob.

Ash and geo: henshin!

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA!**

Ash have coins flashes around him that color red, yellow and green, he is now in black armor and jumpsuit, his lower body and legs are in green with a green grasshopper on his lower chest, on his middle and arms is a yellow tiger on his chest and his arms is yellow with three claws on his forearms and on his head is a red eagle face with green eyes and a red eagle on his top chest.

For Geo, seven holographc Receptacle balls pop out pieces of armor as they all connect to each other to form the full armor at the pieces connected with the others. he now in a black suit silver armor piece on his shoulders, thighs, left chest plate as the other part is green, fourarm, gray knee armor , helmet that have black visor horn like with silver and yellow line at the bottom faceplate , green orb on around the silver part and his left chest plate part.

?: kamen rider, OOO! Seiya! (do a tiger stance)

?: kamen rider, birth!

Claire: whoa….

Chima: (smile) alright.

Bertha: go get'em.

Maura: cool.

Daura: yeah, cool.

Ooo: wow nice.

Claire's thought: a hawk, tiger and grasshopper?

Birth: yeah, heads up!

Ooo block it as his torso glow of tiger extend to pop out claws then slash him, as he tumble away while medal coin came out of him.

birth pull out coin medal number 10 and 30 as put it in his belt and twist the nob.

**CRANE ARM! DRILL ARM!**

Then his right Receptacle balls pop up for little pieces to form a crane with green desines on the side with a drill that has blue desines on it.

Birth: bad ass!

He charged in at the greed and slashing and hitting him with his crane arm then drill right to the chest as many medal coins caming out of thd ptay mantis greed then back away.

Ooo's legs glow green, then he jump rapidly kick the greeed pray mantis many time, he stumble as got up as he charged.

Pray Mantis greed: you...

He slash him many time till birth hit the greeed right at the face to get ck.

Chima: ash! (Pull out the green coin) switch the middle one with this

She throw it and he catch it, replace the yellow coin with the middle green coin and scan his driver again.

Ankh: alright!

Greeed pray mantis: ankh, hand over the core medal!

Ooo: hey ugly! Try to focus on the fight here!

He charged slashing at him as birth join, the two riders clashing and hitting him a lot many coins came out as they jukl do the final slash sent him flying as exploded to pieces.

Birth: all made of medals

Ooo: uh huh.

Berths turn to see some troop uncocnious as black suit and helmet around beaten by the pray mantis greeed.

Berths: seem they did there best. (she coruch down to check the first guy who's not alive) hey ankh, i found you a body to have.

Ankh: yes!

He dive in as he enter the guy's right hand to begin take over his new body.

Ankh: this will suffice.

The body lift up as the eyes open and glow blue as to show ankh who now have a human body and remove the helmet, orange reddiish hair bang the right side.

Ankh: this will make things easier…. To get around.

Ooo: eeeehhh?!

Birth: well look like he had a body now.

Claire: since that clears you didn't explain how you make a contract.

Ooo's thought: oh that right, the only first male to do that, demon king Solomon.

Ooos looks at his driver and slides it straight to change back.

As birth use his crane to collection every medals and put it in his beg as he remove the belt to turn back to normal.

Ankh: hey what you doing?!

Geo: collecting what bug left.

He growl about to pounce but chima hold him down.

Ash: _since it was thousands years ago._

Claire: if you're not going to answer me, then fine, but you'll have to take responsibility along geo since he help, for snatching that spirit from me.

Ash and geo: responsibility?

Berths: yeah! (got in fornt of her) beside I'm contract to geoy

Geo: since when? (surprised)

Ash: now , now you two ( break up claire and chima fight) look i do kinda reasonable but i did save her cat's life and the only way and she did her best try to , but as long she get along with us then take us to the school and beside.

He then petted her head and he smile along eye smile.

Ash: with such amazing scarlet hair she is beatiful and skillful to her goal.

Chima: what about me?

Ash: well.

He give her a petting and same to daura.

Ash: beatiful and cute as well , i like to thank you girls and always be there for me , even chima your mtuiple personality are adorable and amazing i cant wait to meet they others.

Taka took over

Taka: oh shut up you.

But give a kiss on the forehead by ash.

Ash: even your hothead your still nice and great.

Taka's face turn red and turn her head away.

Taka: i-idiot.

Ash:( chuckle) okay claire , lead the way.

**Timeskip**

Claire: we're here.

The group is now standing in front of a castle looking school building with blue roofs.

Claire: welcome to Areishia spirit academy.

As ash is being tied up by her whip.

Ash: is it necessary to tide me up like that?

Claire: it is, and that's because you didn't want to become my contracted spirit.

Ash: you don't want me as a partner and friend?

Claire: your the one who took that spirit from me so you have to take responsibility.

Ash: well you almost got hurt and i save scarlet, you didn't thank me though.

Claire: well I guess i thank you an-

Chima: hey look a greed!

Claire: huh? (turn around)

She turn back to see them gone even ash.

Claire: YOU BITCH!

Chima carry ash on top of the tree as the twins, geo and bertha hid from her.

Ash: why do that chima?

Chima: so we won't be late.

Ash: true.

As they went inside of the school the girls all are whispering and notice of ash and geo even ankh.

Ash: what are they talking about?

Geo: i don't know.

?: who's out there?

Ash: crap!

Geo: incoming!

Then kicking the doors open is a girl with long blue hair, has violet eyes, wearing a blue piece of armor on her left breast and right shoulder, wearing a white uniform like Claire and brown shoes. She then pin ash, geo and aknh down and point the sword at them.

?: insolent knave! (realises who she pinned) a-a man?

Ankh: get the hell off of me! (he push her off of him and got up) damn humans. (dusted himself)

?: you dare lay your hand on me?!

Ankh: the way you jump and lay your sword at me was annoying.

But chima pull his ear hard

Ankh: ow! Ow! Knock it off damn it!

Chima: ankh, stop acting like a child!

Ankh: I can act whatever I feel like!

Chima: want that body seperate and that medal core?

Ankh: fine! Fine! Whatever! Just don't that!

Ash: (got up) apologize miss.

Geo: he's new, and sorry if we interrupting anything.

Ash: (bow a little) I'm Ash Toanu.

Geo: (bow a little) I'm geo dantai, our friend ankh, chima, bertha, the twins, daura and Maura.

?: well, well, little geo.

Geo: (sigh) son of...

Ash: you know him?

?: why yes.

The boys are looking at a woman with a carnivorous vibe and aura about her. She also has a curvaceous and buxom body perceiving it as a voluptuous stature.

She possess an ash-blonde hair extending up to her hips and also possesses an grey-colored eyes with a monocle on her left eye

Geo: (groan) hey greyworth, long time no time.

Greyworth: oh don't be like that, it's been years.

Geo: and I'm not little anymore.

Ash: whos she?

Geo: she's the headmaster of this school.

Ash: oh yeah now I remember!

Greyworth: (turn to the other male) oh? You must be ooo along geo as birth.

Geo: what?!

Ash: how'd you know?!

Greyworth snaps her fingers to make a TV slide up to show there fight.

Geo: it was my dad was it?

Greyworth: hit the nail on the head, now follow me.

As they enter inside of her room and begin their business.

Greyworth: that girl is leader of true sylphic knights, the group assigned to keep order in the school.

Ash: that explain her outfit.

She notice the spirit seal on his right hand.

Greyworth: is that a spirit seal?

Ash: yeah, it just kind of happened.

Greyworth: so you were finally able to part ways with thag ghost of yours?

Ash: actually the girl name berths is his spirit, there not a ghost, i finally meet chima and daura, nevermind that. Were you serious about what you worte to me? (show the letter)

Greyworth: yes, it's all true, your spirit is alive.

Ash: where is restia right now?

Greyworth: did you think that I, the dusk witch, would share information with you out of pure altruism?

Geo: not that fully aware that you're made nothing but evil. But what is it exactly you want?

Greyworth: it's just as the letter says, I'm having you and your friends with little geo transfer i to this school, not to mention. Have learn and what way to defeat the greed.

As then after the talk with the headmaster, They are now following the blue haired girl.

Blue haired girl: the teacher's and student's wings are connected by a skyway on the second floor. there's a cafeteria on the first floor.

Geo: so what's your name?

?: it's Ellis Fahrengart.

Ash: oh that's a nice name.

Ellis: flattery won't get you around here, the only reason you three man giving this tour is beacsue the headmaster made me.,dont forget that.

Ash: there no to do that, I thought we get to know each other as friends.

Ellis: sh-shut up.

Ash: cute, (eye smile and smiling) even I admit you have good sword skills , and I understand not yet to trust a male since well what you think perv and no manner but I swear and promise i'm not like that and so do geo, but anyway you may continue touring.

Ellis: fine, follow me.

Ash: okay. (smile)

they followed her outside at the stable and see a built up house made of wood.

Ellis: this will you'll be living.

Ash: you got a tree somewhere?

Ellis: tree?

Ash: yeah, I sleep in trees and outdoor.

Ellis: well that fit-

Chima: no your not sleeping outdoors nor trees.

Ash: (Whine) but I don't wanna.

Chima: no buts, you living what there offing you, not living outdoor, you can sleep there sometime but about to sleep fully for tonight indoor mister.

Ash: (pouted) fine.

Ellis: dose he really sleep outside?

Geo: well he and I always but sometime as around trees and grass when we travel.

Ash: mainly trees.

Chima: not anymore.

Ash: (pouted) fine, (turn ells) so is the stable we're living at?

Ellis: are you blind? Look closer.

They look at the wooded part of the house.

Geo: this what we lived at?

Ellis: yes, we've built a dwelling just for you to live in.

ash: it looks like it can only hold one, so… yes, sleeping in trees again!

chima karate chop him softly.

ash: chima ! what was that for? (rubbing his head)

chima: your sleeping in the dwelling, and i'm making sure you keep sleeping there.

Ash: (pouted) no fair.

Chima: beside it can need an upgrade fit enough room, bertha.

Bertha: on it.

Geo: wait she can do it that?

Chima: just wait and see.

Geo: okay (turn Ellis) so when did you built it?

Ellis: three hours. Don't think lightly of my contracted spirit's capabilities.

Geo: I see.

Bertha: done!

They turn to see is now as a house now.

Ash: wow, that was fast!

Bertha: I do my style.

Ellis: I-incredible!

Geo: (petted her head) nice job B, you got skills.

She then did a little dance to make her more adorable.

Geo: (blush) _c_-_cute_!

Ellis: now all of you, come with me, i'll be escorting you to class.

Ash: lead the way E.

Ellis: call me by my name.

Ash: too late.

**Timeskip**

Allis: your classroom is up here. You two are at raven class. they're all highly capable problem childrin in there, you two should fit in just fine.

Ash: highly capable problem children huh?

Ellis: what's wrong?

Ash: we already know one.

**meanwhile**

As for Claire walking, she begin to think about how the two boys save scarlet from the sword, even the greed return and begin havoc and hiding but astounding of ash and geo became kamen rider ooo and birth.

claire's thought: I can't believe that those two are OOOs and Birth, even they help save scarlet that i'm thankful she's alright.

then spotted ash and the gang talking to ellis.

Ash: thanks for showing us around.

geo: if you wanna hang out or help us fight the greeed, you can find us.

Ellis: i'll fend them myself thank you very much.

Ankh: tch, idiot. (shake his head)

Ellis: what did you say?

Ankh: you heard me, you humans think is easy to fight greeed, just because you woman a-

Chima as taka, elbow his stomach as he grunt in pain as he glared at her while holding is stomach.

Ankh: why you...

Ash: what he trying to say is, you don't have to do this alone, the greed are tricky and i'll be worried anything happen as a team we stick together, and i'm not judging your skills and all, so I want you to be careful.

Ellis: hmph, fine.

ash: thank, your really great friend.

as she blushes then see him and his gang walk out as she felt her heart. 

Ellis' thought: _what is this feeling? A man like that can't be real right?_

Ash: so chima, who are the group greed that ankh use to be with? and what they can do?

Before she can say something, a whip wrap around ash's feet and he fall down.

Ash:(sigh) oh hey Claire.

Taka: HEY! (glared at Claire)

Claire: what do you think you're doing getting friendly with ellis after running away from me?

Ash:(remove the whip and got up) well don't wanna be late beside let say meet the headmaster and ellis show us around, we're just friends, and after we was gonna find you.

Claire: good, also why she show your around the school.

ash: well me and they others are student at this school form today onward .

Claire: a student? No way, you, ankh and geo are guys.

Geo: me and ash are male spirit elementalist, since we ask the headmaster we still keep the uniform,

Claire:(turn ash) a-anyway, you snatched away the spirit I was trying to contract with.

Ash: well what other option? Once again, if it killed scarlet and you, do you think i'll sit back and let it happen?

Claire: …. your right.

Ash: yeah, do you hate me because i'm a guy? Named anything pervert, cruel and heartless thing I ever done.

Claire: ….

Ash: I don't think so, and are you trying to make me a slave too.

Claire: you took a spirit from me! I have a right to be angry at you!

ash: so you rather want to die and I figure how to do with it and share it together, is that what you want? (make her surprise a she calm down and look down a little)

claire: your right.

Ash came close to her as she blushes a bit.

Ash: I want to get to know you and you get to know me as friends and partner, in fact I need you to help me defeat the greed, your special and unique of your fire element, so I want you to trust me and i'll be your helper, in fact your curious since the medal I use, do you ever feel like want to try it?

Claire: y-yeah.

Ash: so are willing to help me defeat the greed and their plan even how hard and though they are?

Claire: (looks away) fine.

Her face is red as he petted her hair.

Ash: you have really nice scarlet hair, not only match your eyes, but your good heart, so as for now to trust you, you really cute when your shy and try to be angry … i'll let you and taka hold on the red coin just in ankh do anything funny.

Ankh: hey!

Taka: you snose you loose you greedy bird.

Anknh: bitch!

Ash: now, now, let not make any messes, I'll use it if I have too, sharing is caring.

Taka: fine, but don't-

He cut her off when he petted her head as she blushed hard.

Taka: n-never mind.

Claire blush as she felt her heart beat when she looked ash.

Claire's thought: _h-how can he be so innocent as ooos?_

?: hey , you guys must be the new student.

They turn to see a woman wear a white lab coat, black suig with a red tie, skirt, glasses, dark shade of gray hair and a low ponytail.

Claire: freya-sensei

As then they follow the teacher to class as the girls blushes a bit and first see 3 male such as ash,geo and ankh.

Girl 5: two male spirit elementalist?

Girl 7: oh look at the clocked ones face, so innocent!

Girl 2: the guy with reddish orange hair looks scary though.

Girl 33: the guy with carry bag is too adorable! I want to hug him!

Ankh: ugh, this is so irritating.

Girl 77: i heard those two are that kamen rider that defeat greeed.

Ash turn at Claire sitting as he smile and wave a little at her.

Claire: (blush) c-c-c-c-c-c-cute.

Freya: quite down, everyone. Don't make me dock you. Hey, you. Hurry up and introduce yourselves.

Ash: i'm ash Toanu a.k.a kamen rider OOO.

Geo: geo dantai a.k.a kamen rider Birth.

Chima: chima.

Bertha: bertha, geo's spirit contract.

Duara: daura.

Maura: and i'm her twin sister maura, the last guy is name ankh.

Ash: as you may know me and geo are male spirit elementalist, but we appreciate it if we could get along with you all without any problem (eye smile and smile)

geo: so please take care of us, thank you. (eye smile and grin)

the girls all awed even blushes and heart to see the two boys and how adorbable of ash is innocent and geo is friendly.

Girl 53: say, is it true that little ashy tamed the spirit sealed in the sword?

Girl 15: that these two have fought a greeed from rumor from the city as kamen rider?

Ash: you could say that yes.

Geo: and getting the hang of it.

Claire: is true!

They see Claire got up and smile.

Claire: they fought the mantis Greeed like it was nothing and I'm the one who tamed ash after he had tamed the spirit.

Girl 21: ash-kun, what type of relationship do you have with Claire?

Claire: that of a master and a slave, of course.

Ash: well we're friends and i'm her partner.

Girl 21: well, if your friends… can I be your partner.

Claire: no!

Ash: huh?

Claire: he is my partner, and mine alone!

Chima: like hell you are!

Daura: back off you two! He's my partner for now on!

Claire and chima: WHY I ATTA!

Freya: knock it off you three, hurry up and find a seat somewhere.

Ash and geo: yes mam.

As they made there way to there seats.

Chima: come sit with me

Daura: no, me!

As Claire use her whip which ash caught it.

Ash: huh?

Claire: he is sitting with me.

then an ice arrow destroyed the rope.

Geo: that was...

Ash: an ice elemental waffle..

?: that was unsightly of you, Claire rouge.

They turn to see a girl with long blonde hair, has green eyes and has a purple headband, she is holding a blue and golden yellow bow.

Ash: woah cool bow and ice arrow.

Claire: just what do you want, rinslet laurenfrost?

Rinslet: (flick her hair) admit defeat,(came down stairs) he should be prefer to sit next to me.

Ash: oh hello, i'm ash, I see you and Claire know each other, so what's your name miss?

Rinslet: my name is rinslet laurenfrost.

Ash: great name, is nice to meet you. (bow a little)

Rinslet: hmm, you don't actually look too bad. Listen, how would you like to become my servant?

Ash: huh?

rubslet: a servant of mine since I saw you your fight to that prey mantis greed and as ooo right ?

ash: uh huh, you wanna be my friend too?

Chima then snatches ash away.

Chima: butt out!

Claire:(snatch him) d-don't just butt in ! this guy is my slave spirit and partner!

Rinselt: (snatch him) oh ? it's not as though he belongs to you

Daura:(snatch him) get away from him

Claire: hey! Let go of him, you idiot!

Rinselt: what'd you call me, flat chest?

Freya: will you guys just sit down, already?

Ash: if is okay with you girls, you four can sit down to me of where I about to sit.

Girl 53: hey! If your offering that, let me sit with you!

Girl 20: no i'am!

Then geo and ash notice a maid uniform that includes a frilled long skirt with a white brim on top of her head. Other than her features, she is noted to have a short bob trim cut black hair came by stairs .

Ash's and geo:_ a maid?_

?: m-mistress, please stop this! Freya-sensei si going to get mad!

As she trip, geo was quick to catch her in bridal style, she blush to see him and her heart beat of first sight.

Geo: you okay?

?: y-yeah, _s-so cute, I-is geo dantai!_

Geo set her down.

Geo: what's your name?

?: C-Carol Nastassha.

Geo: nice ot meet you.

As then clair, rinslet and chima sit together with ash.

Ankh: hey ash.

Ash: yes?

Ankh: remember, soon you better get me a lot of those medals, so we're not friends.

Ash: hehehe, if is partner and your way to say it I accept it.

Ankh: _this kid is strange but...I can tell he's strong to defeat them with his partner and the girls._

Geo pull the red medal core and flip it as a coin and catch it while smiling.

Ash: (Smile) if the greeed show desire, my desire to show them that kamen rider ooo, and his partner will ready to stop them no matter what.


	2. desire 2

At night geo and ash are sleeping outside again. But they fall as ash wake up.

Ash: uh what?

He turn of taka as she pissed with her arms crossed as he gulp.

Ash: (chuckle nervously), sorry force of habit, still getting use to it.

Taka: that's it, your sleeping with me.

Ash: wait what? (she hit his head) ow!

Taka: you heard me mister.

She then picks him up and went in the shack. Bertha then picked up the sleepy geo with her to walk at the shack.

Bertha: oh geoy, you sleepy monkey.

Geo: (mumble in his sleep) banana pudding cake...(snore)

she giggled at his sleep taking, ankh on the roof top watching the two girl ring the boy to the hsack as look around.

Ankh: this is all very strange, something's changed since we were sealed away.

**Timeskip**

chima is happily sleeping with ash while Claire getting some food for her partner.

Claire: w-well, he is my contracted spirit and partner, so I should at least get him some food

She grabs some cans as she sigh walking to the shack.

Claore: she lectured me for 3 hours.

Student girl 2: tomorrow's the countracting ceremony.

Then she spotted two girls walking down.

Student girl 1: yes.

Student girl 2: And if we can win, we'll have a military spirit to contract with, it's not a matter of can or cannot, we will win.

Student girl 1: you're right, let's do this.

Claire:(hid behind the tree and sigh in relief and blush) I cant let people see me like this.

**Meanwhile**

Ash is trying to sleep crawl to a tree but chima is hugging him and preventing his escape.

Ash:(pouted and whine)no fair, it doesn't feel comfy.

She then put his head onto her chest while petting his head, ash blushes of see of her breasts press to his face.

Ash:_ I was give permission to patrol around the city and not to mention munch what the teacher said about tomorrow._

Then a knock on the door , ash quickly replace a pillow on her grip and go see who's at the door ,he open to see rinselt holding a warm meal and carol next to her.

Ash: oh hey rinselt.

Rinselt: You appear to be rather hungry.

Ash: (looked at the food) wow! Is that for me?

Rinselt: yes.

Ash: (smile) how kind of you ,this is nice.

Rinselt: if you bark like a faithful god and agree to be my servant, you may have my soup.

Ash: (pouted and close the door) that wasn't nice, that was mean.

Rinselt: (kicked the door) listen what I have to say, you brute!

Ash: (open the door while pouted his cheeks) say your sorry, you wont be mean to me?

Rinselt: of course. All you have to do is lick my fe-

Chima close the door at her face with an angry tickmark, geo came in with bertha, he yawing while eating cookies and drink some milk.

Geo: what's with the noise?

Chima: it's nothing.

Ash: is rinselt.

Geo: oh (open the door) hey rinselt,(Turn carol) oh hey carol.

Carol: o-oh, h-hi geo.

Ash: anyway come in and be nice.

Geo: wants some milk and cookies?

Rinselt and carol enter the shack and they look around of how is nice thanks to bertha.

Rinselt: hmm, your house is acquitted.

Ash: thanks, bertha tinker it.

Rinselt: but I would like it if you come with me to my place instead, I'm willing to grant you the privilege of serving as a butler.

Geo: is your head made of air or something?

Rinsel: what how dare y-

ash: what he try to say is we have our pride but a pretty girl like you should need a friends and allies, beside your very good of ice. (petted her head) beside you do great fighting the greed.

Rinselt: I didn't give you permission to pet my head, but I'll allow it for now.

As he notice she is hiding her blushing.

Ash: (eye smile and smiling) your adorable when you blush. (she blush more)

Rinselt: there no need to thank me for giving you leftovers( thought) s-s-so cc-ute when he smile.

Geo: I guess that one way of thanks.

Carol: yep.

Claire: rinselt!

Then claire walked in with lots of canned food in arms.

Ash: oh hey Claire.

Claire:(point at her) how dare you feed my contracted spirit partner without my permission, you bitch!

Rinselt what did you say?! Who's the real bitch here?

Claire: is there not a dog in your family's crest?

Rinselt: the laurenfrost crest portrays the proud dire wolf.

Claire: dire wolf? Wouldn't a chihuahua be more suiting?

Geo: do they fight like this all the time?

Ash: something tell me is gonna turns ugly.

Rinselt: claire rouge, you have deeply upset me. (icy blue aura) beast of fang bestowing of forst, hunter off the frozen forest, I compel thee to heed our contract of blood, and come forth before me now !

As she summon a crystal ice as shattered show a wolf wihht ice spike on it back and howl.

Geo: wow.

Ash: that's her…

Carol: yes, that's the mistress's demon ice-spirit, fenrir.

Ash: seem a high level spirit just like clare's scarlet.

Geo: hmm, interesting.

Claire: nice to see your dog at least has its fine coat.

Rinselt: s-still making those "dog" comments, flat-chest?! I wont let you get away with insulting the laurenfrost family like that.

Claire: who are you calling" flat-chest"? (summon her whip) come, scarlet!

She then summon scarlet.

Claire: i'm ending this today, bitch!

Rinselt: i'm going to be taking your slave for myself and geo dantai.

Geo: wait what?

Bertha: I'M GOING TO KILL HER!

Ash: (turn carol) should we stop them?

Carol: it's okay, these two are really good friends.

Ash: (Sweatdrop) _fire and ice doesn't seem to define" friends" to eachother sometime._

Claire: scarlet!

Rinselt: fenirir!

The two spirit fighting each other of flames and ice.

Ankh came in punch both claire's head and rinselt.

Clare: ow! (rubbing her head) what you doing?!

Rinselt: (rubbing her head) who you think you are?!

Ankh: tch, would you two shut the hell up ? I cant hear myself thinking of you brats fighting nonense.

Rinselt: how dare you!

Ankh:(grab her shirt and lift her up) i'll kill you and your mutt if I have to, so either you two do it somewhere else or I'll do it for you.

Ash:(grab his arm to make him let go of her) enough ankh! That's no way to treat a friend nor a lady.

Ankh: you have can,(remove his hands) but I don't, I only in this damn leash cuz this damn bet so you and partner better not forget tomorrow we have business, I don't care who you bring as long they can collect enough medals for me. (walk off to the shack)

Geo: geez, woke up on the wrong side of the bed?

Ash: Doesn't make anything different if he ever smile or something never change, (turn rinselt and carol) so sorry about ankh, he still adapting of getting along.

Geo: I'm heading back to bed. Night carol.

Ash: uh guys, the house on fire!

See the shack on fire.

Chima: you forgot to cut off your spirits!

Rinselt: a fire like that's no problem for me, fenirir?

Fenrir turn to ice bow and arrow.

Rinselt: fangs bestowing of frost, pierce, freezing arrow!

She shot as burst to piecies put out the fire but destroy the shack as ankh in felt shiver as passed out with swirling eyes.

Bertha: one way to cool down, where's the twins?

Chima: look out of any greed at night.

Rinselt: I didn't even break a sweat.

Ash: well you did break the shack!

Geo: my cookies and milk!

Ash: mean I sle-

Chima: no! Bertha can you work on it?

Bertha: sure.

Geo: and can you transformed into a weapon?

Bertha: may I ask why?

Geo:(turn Claire and rinselt) no reason.

Claire and rinselt flinch in fear.

Ellis: what you guys doing?!

They all turn to see ellis and two other girls with her.

Ash: hey ellis.

Ellis: greetings, unsanctioned fights on school grounds are forbidden !(see the shack broke) you might not have liked the home I built, but y-

Ash: it wasn't me, (point Claire and rinselt) these two bickering fighting as Claire burn my house.

Geo: and rinselt destroy it with her freakin ice arrows, destroy the freakin shack.

Ellis: you guys again… the problem children of raven class… fire-cat clair and ice demon rinslet.

Daura and marua:(Came in) we're back.

Daura:(See the shack) what the hell happen?

Chima: the ice and fire brats did it.

Student 1 girl: so there the 3 males elementalist who just transferred here?

Student 2 girl: trying to put the moves on him? that's a backwater noble for you, how pathetic.

Ash: that's enough, no need to say it, these tow might not get along sometime but at least their skills and elements are good and never back down.

Rinselt: backwater noble? Mind saying it that to me again?

Carol: mistress, calm down!

Student girl 1:the other one isn't even a noble, she's just that traitor's younger sister.

Ash and geo: _huh? traitor's younger sister?_

Claire: shut up. I'll burn you all to cinders.

Ellis: that's enough, all of you, the incident will be reported to the knight command. you will recieive notification of your punishment, let's go.

Claire: hold it. Are you running away?

Ellis: (stop) what did you just say?

Geo: oh boy.

Claire: did you not hear me? I have no idea that knights were this cowardly.

Ellis: claire rouge. I will not allow any disrespect toward the knights.

Claire: say what you please about me, but I won't let you disrespect my sister. I challenge the three of you to a duel!

rinselt: I shall duel alongside you ,Claire rouge. I bare my fangs to anyone who insults the laurenfrost family. That's our familt's motto.

Ellis: very well, tonight then. count you in as well and we've got three on three.

Geo: don't leave me open, i'll join.

Ash: while the shack get prepare i'll be in clare's room.

**Timeskip**

Claire: flame, illuminate.

She ignite the light so show her room is a bit messy clothes around.

Ash: a bit messy but this room seem nice.

Claire: so your patrolling out the city with geo, chima and bertha and the twins.

ash: yeah, it makes greed's job easy to take advantage on them.

Claire: scarlet please.

Scarlet help cleaning up as ash and Claire sit on the bed.

Claire: scarlet is an obedient servant, unlike yourself but your okay as a partner. (turn scarlet) thanks such a good kitty.

Ash: yeah and again sorry of ankh, (helping cleaning up) but I train to put him on a leash, don't want him to do anything stupid of his issue.

Ankh: (in a distints) No you won't you asshat!

But he got kicked in the balls by taka.

Ankh: aw! Son of bitch!(groan and drop down)

Ash: it's a working progress.

Taka push the door open growling.

Ash: oh hey taka.

Taka: you bitch, who you think you a-

Then her eyes turn yellow as a ahoge pop as her hair down.

Ash: taka?

?: oh? Is tora, (gasp of joy of a childish cute smile) you must be big brother that big sis said!

Ash: uh yeah, is nice to meet you.

Tora: (hugs him) I love you!

Ash: wha?

Claire: (angry tick mark) what?!

Tora: (stick her tounge at her) he's my big brother,(pouted) so I love him!

Ash: judging from your eye color, you must be the same ability, yellow medal cord.

Tora: yep!

Ash: (petted her head) so cute, like a kitty.

She smiled like a cat and rubbed her face onto his chest to add more cuteness. Claire glared jealousy of a firey red aura.

Claire: I will scorch you!

Ash: okay let's come down.

Then came in the door is Daura.

Ash: hey Daura.

Daura: hi ashy!

Ash then look at clare's books as he blush as Claire notice

ash: woah, those are a lot of naughty books.

Daura: whoa, what a dirty mind you have.

Tora: what you two looking at?

Ash: (pets her head) nothing for you to see tora.

Claire:(blushes then throw a pillow at them) ah! (grabbing her books) don't look at those!

ash: also you seem you don't have a roommate don't you?

Claire: I don't, as if anyone would want to be my roommate.

Ash: not even your teammate for the blade dance? Don't you need 5 elementalists to form a team?

Claire: i'm more than capable of handling it alone, all I need is a powerful spirit. And so,(turn and smile) you're going to show me what you're capable of, OOOs.

Ash: you can count on me, also daura I notice, chima said she have same ability of Mezool, Ankh, Uva, and Kazari of ooo's power but their version. But seem she dont have Gamel's, judging from your eye colors that is purple, I don't told me if there another one of them somewhere or something.

Daura: well…

ash: wait, you and your sister share Gamel's power but, what about the purple ones? Are there special?

Daura: sort of…

Ash: if you don't feel talking about it at least you have gambel.

Daura: we have that.

Claire: I've prepared a nice meal today to feed- i mean, to give you.

Ash: (smiled) you were going to feed me delicious food from you right?

Claire: u-um… m-maybe.

Ash: i dont mind , i mean i can feed you too if you want.

Claire: r-really?

Ash: yeah you are cute and like to get along with you since how kind you are.

Claire: (blushed) i-its nothing.

Tora pouted and daura growling jealousy

tora: (hugged him while still puffing her checks) my big brother!

Daura:( hug him) no! I'll be the one feeding him and he'll feed me!

Clare: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!

Daura: I WILL NOT!

Ash: girls! Let's calm down and go to the kicthen

As they went to the kicthen and see the cans that claire got.

Ash: hmm these are good , okay I'll cook some dinner for all of us.

Tora: can I help?

Ash: (eye smile and smiling) sure, daura you too.

Tora: yay!

Claire: I'm going take a shower. (walk off)

Ash: okay.

Ash started to cook with the food while claire have taking a shower.

Ash: so daura, do ankh have all of his 3 red medal?

Daura: no, only 2.

Ash: what happen to the first one? Did he lost it?

Daura: that was a long time ago.

Ash: tell me about him.

Daura: well, when he have his whole body he was as the King of Birds. At that point Ankh felt free and was able to see the beauty in this world, he loved the vast blue sky more than anything. But as the 10th Core Medal was taken away, Ankh spawned from the Core Medals with his sense smell, vision and taste becoming distorted. He was unable to see the world in the same way he previously did and left with a feeling of being incomplete. He and the other Greeeds became the embodiment of greed. He met a girl of a desire to see since blind but didnt went well as he felt bad.

Ash: i see, i get it...he's anti-hero and rogue to his fellow Greeed, he has allied himself to us, mainly because of his inability to assume his full form and his lack of trust towards the other Greeed. However, when he regains his physical form, if he have his full body he wont do it cuz deep down he's good.

Daura: exactly

Chima in charged.

Chima: which is why we'll she him and that girl that he can live in peace cuz that is true desire along friendship.

Ash: so what is the two red medal that you and ankh's got left chima?

Chima: you know taka right? Well there are others so the peacock and the falcon

Ash: okay so i got taka, but where's the peacock and falcon?

Take: (took over) like hell I know, kujaku and condor are still missing as far as I know, even kujaku and condor are in dormant in this body.

Ash: I see.

Taka: that's not all, there is other personalizes resins in this body, you already bet that yellow kittin, but you didn't met the green pervert or the other personalizes.

Ash: green pervert?

Taka: you'll see, her name is the same name as your leg half.

Ash: and let me guess, I'll have the blue one soon and what your other personalty name?

Taka: lets start with yellow kitten, her other personalizes are lion and cheetah, lion is high and might while cheetah is a speed gal, mine is kujaku and condor, kujaku is a fashinista and has an annoying addatued to me, condor is a huntress likes to hunt. Green pervert has kuwagata and kamakiri, kuwagata is a level headed of the three, while kamakiri is a sword freak, and not in a bad way, lets see, blue bitch, Shachi she is stoic and emotionless, Unagi is strategy, Tako is a trickster.

Ash: all that perosnality?

Taka: well is a merge particle of the main one that part of it, like me i still have part personality of the two.

Ash: how come it not showing? Cuz the coin separate?

Taka: yes, your our contract one so if you hold any core metals in your hands, the personality can awake.

Ash: even if i dont have it you show it if you feel like it?

Taka: yes and along is embarrassing.

Ash: hey, the twins have gambel and what about the purple one? I notice in the twin's eye colors.

Taka: ah, good 'eye' hehe, anyway the purple one is the prehistoric set, meaning she holds ptera, tricera, and tyranno.

Ash: dinosaur kind ? Weird , but aint suppose to be like a 6th greeed to have them?

Taka: …. cobra, kame and wani are…..

Ash: huh? There even another one too?

Daura: yes as you can see no greeed able to got the purple coin as i got them safe till you collect enough medal.

Ash: alright but what happen of the cobra, kame and wani?

Taka: cobra was a free spirited dancer, kami is a strong defenter, and wani is a little glutton.

Daura: there not dead but somewhere around.

Ash: so daura , how come you and maura dont have multiple personality?

Daura: well, chima has the ability to have multiple personalitys while me and my sister however we use to be one but split since we both gambel's and the purple medal as we are of split personality but different .

Ash: okay , so you all have personality together but feel not the same sometime without.

Taka: that correct, uh oh the green smart ass is coming.

She gasp as her eye color green, pull out glasses from her pocket skirt, now her ponytail on the left.

Ash: Batta?

Batta: correct ash, it's nice to finally get a chance to meet you.

Ash: yeah.

As they heard claire's scream.

Ash: what the hell?

They run and see claire is naked and cover of floating water grabbing her as ash cover his eyes.

Ash: gah! (was about to call scarlet) wait! Fire spirit cant help.

His hand glow.

Ash: unruly water spirit, i command thee to calm thyself! Claire grab my hand!

Claire: ash...

She grab his hand and pull her out of the water and hug her as he remove his jacket to cover her.

Ash: what happened? An elementalist like you should've been able to handle that.

Claire: wh-while i was under the shower, the water spirit went wild all of a sudden. I've never seen this happen before.

Ash: crazy spirit device( wipe her tears and smile ) is okay, is alright now.

Claire hold ash close while clutching his shirt.

Ash:( petted her head) come on, you go get dressed up and let have some good meal together.

As she lets go of him, she get dressed up they all eating dinner that ash make a good and tasty stew.

Claire: oh wow, this is tasty.

Ash: thanks i made it myself with some help, anyway why you want to get a stronger spirit? 

Claire: there's someone i'd like to be able to see again.

Ash: someone you like to see again?

Claire: I suppose I shouldn't hide it from you.

She unchain something around her neck ow it to him.

Ash: a lion of fire, The crest of the dukery of elstein ?

Batta: one of the most distingushed families

Claire: ounce upon a time, yes. But that all ended four years ago.

Ash: rubia elstein huh? So that means...

Claire: that's right , I'm the younger sister... Of calamity queen, rubia elstein.  
I want to see her again. I want to hear from her what really happened. That's why i need to get stronger.

Ash: and you will, you got us and I'm sure we wont leave you no matter what.

Claire: thank you ash.

**The next day**

somewhere at a bank a bunch medal appeared Uva next of two human frekaing them in fear.

Uva:(Grab the man) I shall free your desire.

Put the coin in as a born yummy come out.

**Meanwhile**

With the other greed Kazari,Gamel, Mezool at the forest.

Kazari: looks like uva's at it again, he's using up cell medals like they were nothing...he must be pretty confident.

Mezool: well, two of his core medals are being used by ooo, after all. He probably feels restless.

Gamel walk to the tree and punch the bark to break it a little.

Gamel: huh?

Mezool: if we just had all the core medals...we could consume this world and those spirits in an instant!

Kazari flop to the ground.

Kaxari: The most important thing to us greed are core medals, And while they were sealed away, several of them went missing.

As they didn't know daura and maura watching and vanished, while they walking, they shocked of senses a familiar energy from long time ago, of an old friend.

Maura: daura, did you felt that?

Daura: it can be.

They rush to see from other cave, they went and see an orange light.

As they went closer to it, they spotted three corenletals, one is a brow cobra, one is a dirty yellow tortoise and the last one is a light brown crocodile, then what they say was statue as the glowing they shattered as open a portal is a young woman with brown-colored eyes and short blond hair braid ponytail. yellow long t-shirt show a bit of her cleavage, orange jeans and brown shoes.

?: (yawn) man what a sleep. (She spotted the twins) maura? Daura? 

She gasp and so do the twins in joy.

Maura and daura: Einna!

They hugged each other.

Daura: you worry us!

Maura: don't do that again! We thought you was gone.

Einna: I was a hyper sleep in portal of my own that kept me safe.

then she sniff around the air.

Einna: the air smells different.

she sniff again and eyes wide and smile.

Einna: a rotten bug, a bad pussy cat, a bad pig of a rhino, and a salty fish is out, but along our grumpy bird too, and I see a new ooo along birth?

Daura: yep.

Einna smell the city and stick her tongue out.

Einna: ew, uva's bug is out there.

Daura: well, lets get ash and geo to fight them.

Einna: sure and I got something good for ash, some it kangarro.

Daura: what?!

Maura: when did you get that?

Einna: I have my ways.

**Meanwhile**

Uva's yummy jump at some truck and begin eating the entire money , then went to the bank and feasting all the entire gold and munch more rampaging making all the humans running away. It start to eat some gold ash, geo, Claire, chima , bertha and ankh arrived.

Geo: another yammy? Great.

Claire: it eating all the money and gold.

Ankh: yeah, it's a yummy, ice cream without a stick.

Ash: okay ankh, give it to me.(show his hand for the driver)

Ankh: what?

Ash: medals! I have to transformed, right?

Ankh:(swatted his hand away) not yet, if we defeat it now, we'd only get a few medals.

Ash: say what?

Ankh: if it feeds, then it will grow stronger. defeat it then, and the rewards will be greater. ideally we might even get a hundred or so.

Geo punched his head then grab his arm and start to shake it.

Geo: are you insane!? thati'll be more problem

Ankh: get off of me!(push him off)

Ash: why it eating money and gold?

Chima: desire.

Ash and geo: desire? (turn chima)

chima: you know all living things have a desire right? Well an yammy can eat a physical manifestation of that desire and start forming cell metals.

Claire: so right now this yummy is eating what uva have grant someone desire to make a yummu from it.

Chima: that's correct.

They turn to see yumma breaking layer skin to show bug legs.

Ankh: wait, let it gather them up and make medals from them.

Came out is a medium size bug yummy as it rampaging ounce again eat throw the hole as ash and his gang found it.

Ankh: (smile) this is fantastic! We'll get a tons from this one.

Geo: why are we standing here like idiots?

Ash: geo's right! We got to act fast now!

Claire: that bug will eat the building and hurt these people!

Ash: don't you care about the people inside?! (grab ankh's shoulders)

Ankh: (swatted his hands and grab his chin) i think you you misunderstand, you and your friend purpose is to gather medals, I need cell medals, so just wait.

Ash glared and push him off to the round as ankh got up and glared back.

Ash: screw waiting here! is enough medals then letting people die!

Geo: if you wanted it so bad, you'll wait as we do it our way instead only just you!

Ash: chima! Let hurry and go outside! I need you to hand me the driver belt quick!

Chima: you got it!

Bertha: let's go geoy.

Geo: right!

Claire: i'm coming to!

Ankh: tch, saving life is not fre-

Chima punch ankh's stomach.

Chima: now you listen here you arm pile of pennys, (grab his shirt to lift him up close to her face) human lives are more veluble then pitiful desires! If you don't see that, (jab her arm into his then pull out the driver) then you are nothing then a little bird who has his wings broken.

Ankh: like I need advice from you, you and I know we need our core medals.

Chima: my friends can understand that you will sooner or later.

She toss it to ash and bertha give the birth driver to geo, chima bring the 3 medal of red, yellow and green.

Ash: let's go!

Geo: yeah!

Ash pull out his scanner and swipe it onto his driver while geo dropped a cell metal into his driver and twist the nob.

Geo and ash: henshin!

Ash pull out his scanner and swipe it onto his driver while geo dropped a cell metal into his driver and twist the nob.

Geo and ash: henshin!

a pop noise from his birth driver.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA!**

they transformed to ooo and birth

OOO: now we need to take it down

bertha: hey ash! I got a present that will help!

OOO: Present?

Birth: did my dad give that to you to give to him?

bertha:(giggle) you got me.

Birth: (sigh) oh him.

Somewhere

the happy birthday song was playing geo's dad, whos wearing a black and light blue business suit, black hair, is making another cake ,written of OOO and Birth.

Geos dad: happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear ooos and birth, (as he done making the cake) splendid ! when a baby is born, it cries because it wants things, as it lives, it only desires more. Ounce that desire reaches its peak, form that strongest of powers, medals are born...your rewards...are infinite, but even greater than that, is(done the name)...OS AND BIRTH!

**Meanwhile in the battle**

bertha give a rectangle box to ooo.

ooo: okay let's see what I got. (he open the box)

he then saw a long black sword with light blue linings, a clear screen on the blade and a hole on the hilt.

Ooo: whoa…

he grab the sword and looked at it.

Ooo: geo, your dad got nice touch, really nice touch.

Birth: I know, that's my dad

bertha: I didn't forget you my maser birth

birth: really ? what is it

bertha then give him a box as well.

birth: hmm, let's see. (he open it)

he then spotted two swords, almost like ooo's but green line, along a linker and he pull them out.

Birth: badass.

Chima: okay you two need a ride, (turn the two soda machine) put the medal in.

ooo: I don't think a drink is a time like this.

birth: no dude, watch.

he walk to the soda machine, put the medal cell in as press the button as it transofmred to a motorcycle.

birth: it transformed into a motorcycle.

Ooo: … is there nothing your dad can't make?

Birth: a perfect cake.

OOO shrugged as he put the medals on the soda machine as a motorcycle.

The two rider on the motorcycle, Claire and bertha hop on their partners.

Chima spotted blue soda can like inside of the other machine.

Chima: let me give you guys a lift.

She put in a cell coin in the machine then press some buttons, she press the blue button. Then coming down is a lot of blue cans

**OCTOCAN! **

She press it as the can transformed into mini octpus flying, same with the entire octopus can forming a bridge.

Ooo: thanks!

birth: let's go!

Chima, Claire and bertha: right!

The riders rev up then they drive up the stairs of octocan.

Chima: use those coin medal for your swords

ooo and birth nodded as they're heading close to the giant yummy bug.

OOO: Seiya!

He and birth slash as coin raining , they dodges the bug's swing.

Claire: scarlet!

As the fire cat hiss, she flew fire around as it groan in pain of it as coins falling as ankh's hand getting every coin that he's absorbing.

OOO: (Pull out the green mantis) let's slice and dice! (replace the middle coin and use his scanner to scan it)

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

The riders rev up then they drive up the stairs of octocan.

chima: use those coin medal for your sowrds

ooo and birth nodded as they're heading close to the giant yummy bug

OOO: Seiya!

He and birth slash as coin raining , they dodges the bug's swing.

Claire: scarlet!

as the fire cat hiss, she flew fire around as it groan in pain of it as coins falling as ankh's hand getting every coin that he's absorbing.

OOO: (Pull out the green mantis) let's slice and dice! (replace the yellow tiger coin and use his scanner to scan it)

**TAKA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!**

His chest area is now has a green mantis and his forearms turn to swords Ooo and birth charge at the monster bug as they slashes it and make it groan in pain.

Birth: well let's see what my dads present can do.

He link the two sword and twirl it as is now a spear. Then he twirl them around his body , then charge in slashing at the bug monster as it down.

ooo: did we get it?

The bug mantis monster swated the two rider flying as then what grab him is einna and marua grab birth.

They look the twins and einna arrived.

Birth: marua, thanks for the save.

Ooo: and who are you?

Einna: no time, defeat the bug!

Ooo: got it!

The two girl throw the two rider as ooo put the middle one back in.

**TAO-TO-BA! TAOTOBA! TAO-TO-BA!**

The two rider slamming the bug's back, force it to go down as ooo and birth had an idea.

Ooo and birth quickly put the coin the machine and in the ride, Claire order scarlet to blind the bug as chima use her fire wings to fly around of burn it.

Ooo and birth got their sword, birth delink it as he connect the first sword to his gun, ooo put the coin in this sword 3 times.

They rev as drove under the bug's belly.

Ooo: let's try this again!

Birth: big slice!

ooo slash and birth shooting slashing bullet blade.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

**BULLET SWORD EXPLOSION!**

They drove behind up and raised their weapon

OOO: SEIYA!

OOO Slash the bug monster in half along Birth shoot one shot at the chest and exploded of raining medal cell while ankh collecting them all

OOO and Birth fist bump while chuckling.

ankh: they're mine ! my medals !

Birth then pull a cell metal and place it o his driver.

**CLAW ARM!**

As he collecting the medal using the grabbling crane.

Ankh: hey! those are my medals! all of them!

Birth: look ahnk, how about we make a deal? If we take any of the yammys you'll get 30% while we get the 60%, if you don't like that 50-50.

Ankh: 30?! You got to be kidding me!

Birth: the 60% is for me and ash, so all of us get the same present.

Ankh: for me 30%, that not enough.

Birth: take it or leave it.

Ankh make a fist shaking as he went to his host and got up.

Ankh: tch, fine! I'll take it! it better be enough to add up.

Ooo: good, (Turn einna) and you are…

Chima and bertha gasp of joy.

Chima: e-einna!

Einna: hey chima, hey bertha, is nice to see you again.

They tackle her in a hug.

Ankh: who is she? And why I smell 3 medal coin that I never seen nor heard about?

Einna: oh, my name is einna.

Bertha: we thought we never see you again.

Chima: is good to have you back, Ash, Claire, and geo meet einna, the one who hold Cobra, Kame, Wani.

Einna bowed with a smile on her face.

Ooo: well is nice to meet you Einna.

Einna: yep, the twins found me when I woked up from the cave, I put myself to sleep in my own diemsonal pocket.

Chima: thank goodness.

Einna:(turn ankh) oh is you, grumpy bird.

Ankh: (glared) what did you call me?

Einna: you heard me.

Ankh: (turn chima) you didn't tell nor we have 7th one.

Chima: you dindt asked.

Daura: also I have bad new that the maura andi felt.

Chima: who?

Maura: Giru, the incenration of Kyoryu Greeed.

Ooo: the one who made the greeed very long ago?

Bertha: yes.

Chima: what?! I thought you two destroy him.

Maura: he must've somehow survive but almost dying but before we took his medal and make it as ours, he reform his own he split into 3.

Daura: which he somehow survive and we bet he'll reunited with they others.

Ankh: great more problem, he strong but not very strong enough since you two got the medals.

Maura: yeah , even we can make our own greed.

Birth: you can?

She nodded as the twins snap there fingers and einnia snap her fingers too , as a medal coins appeared glow purple and orange, burst , came in a humanoid dinosaur like of purple color, next is a humanoid reptile of orange color.

Daura and maura: meet Pretal.

Einnia: Hevol, there assistance.

Pretel: the year change.

Hevol: they others, they're awaken.

Ankh: never thought I seen two who's now on our side.

Pretel and Hevol looked at ooo and bow to him.

Pretel and hevol: our new lord and master.

OOO: well this is new.

Einna: I know, and here.

She give ooo, 3 orange, brown and reddish orange coin, cobra, turtle and alligator, along two coin brown of a kangaroo.

Ooo: on, thank you, Anyway let's go and ready for tonight.

**Timeskip**

Ash is now sleeping in a tree…. Again but this time he is in a more higher branch then before, taka get many angry tick mark as he kick ash as he felt a breeze he open his eyes as he scream, she grab her since she flying and drop him.

Ash: oh come on taka, why you keeping do-

taka punch ash's head to leaving a bump and anime tears.

Taka: now many times do I have to tell you, your sleeping with me!

Ash: but a tree is nice, you coudlve kill me letting me fall down.

Taka: who's bright idea was to climb a tree to freakin high?!

Ash:...oh...I was so sleepy I didn't realize it,(chuckle nervously) my bad.

Taka: grr, what am I going to do with you.

Dragging him back to the shack.

Taka: keep this up you'll have no food nor meal a day.

Ash: what!? Please don't I need to built my strength along when i'm tired, I promise i'll sleep consider it my last tree!

Taka: (sigh) fine.

Ash: thank you.

Taka: now get ready, we're going to the duel that Claire wanted.

Ash: okay.

**Timeskip**

Ash, chima, geo, bertha, the twins, einna and Claire are walking to the forest at night time.

Ash's thought: as history I heard well, Claire and I have in common, rubia. spirit princess bring nothing but destruction and disaster upon the ordesia empire. this is why they called her the "calamity queen",so she rid herself of the elstein name? I spent my past of 3 years finding the one important person in my life, chima is one and now...her.

As they arrived the empty place with pillars.

Ash: astral gate?

Claire: that's right, A gate connecting this world to astral zero. this is the reason the school was built all the way out here.

Geo: menaing we're going to fight in astral zero?

Claire: we'll be fine. This gate connects to an area with only low-level spirits, the school wouldn't just leave it out here otherwise.

A bright light as they teleported as they arrived.

Claire: if we get hurt while we're here, our bodies suffer minimal injuries, that's why we often use this place for duels.

Ash: will it damage our mind? It might not recover from it.

Claire: I know that.

Ash: so do we stand a chance?

Geo: it's three agents three

Ash: it seem that's way.

As they reach to the arena.

Geo: since it is blade dance...

Claire: oh yeah, I heard that ren ashbell is supposedly participating in the next blade dance along her sister.

Ash:(chuckle nervously) seem you admire them huh?

Claire: yes, I watched them blade dance form the stands 3 years ago. from that day onwards, I've wanted to become a strong splendid elementalist just like them, Ever since then, I've looked up to her. what's more of there's blade dance to the lords. helped to clean up the disaster my sister caused. so not only do I look up to them, but I also owe them.

Ash: that's good to hear.

Geo: yeah.

Chima:(whisper to him) when you gonna tell her.

Bertha: you to geo.

Geo: huh?

Ash: we don't know what you two talking about.

Chima: (whisper) about…

Ash: (chuckle nervously) about what?

Chima: don't play dumb.

Bertha: we know is you two.

Ash: what proof do you two have?

Bertha: that device wrist watch like you two have.

Geo: is nothing special.

Chima: this is not over ashy.

Bertha: we know, after this, you confess.

Geo and ash gulp.

As rinselt and carol came.

Rinselt: you're late, Claire.

Claire: I got held up by a water spirit in the shower.

Ash: and take care of a yummy and no to mention everything okay. (in thought) still, wonder why it here and not the device.

Claire: where are ellis and the others?

Ellis: I see you've arrived, Raven class.

They turn to see ellis and the two student girl with her.

Claire: ellis! how long have you been there?

Ash: making a cool entrance or something? Cuz is kinda cool.

Ellis: o-of course not! (blush) we only just got here as well!

Student female 1: that's right!

Student female 2: we didn't hurry to get here before you guys.

Rinselt: they're digging themselves a deeper hole.

Geo: let's not get too cocky nor over confident.

Ash: G is right, let's begin.

Ellis: we're enging this duel before sunrise!

Then the torches ignited around them

Claire: (turn ash) your sword spirit is most suited for close-range attacks i'll provide support from the mid-range, geo will back us up.

Rinselt: and i'll support you form the rear.

Ash: alright.

Ellis: Ash Taonu, Geo dantai, it's time for you two to meet my contracted spirit.

As wind blow around her.

Ellis: demon wind spirit, simurgh!

Then an eagle like bird with green feather.

Ash and geo quickly dodges the incoming bird that crush the ground.

Geo: that was a close one.

Ash: almost crush us, solemn queen of steel,(his right hand glow a symbol) sacred destroyer of demons, now form a blade of steel, and become my power!

As a bright light summon a small dagger like.

Ash: huh?!

Geo: you kidding right?

Claire: that's the sword spirit's elemental waffe?!

Ash: seem a bit rusty of contracted spirit for 3 years.

Claire: no way! But you were able to tame it so easily!

Ash: to be hoenst, don't know why how I succeeded with that contract.

Claire: what are you saying?

Ash:_ that's not really I, it's more likely because I feel bad for her._

Geo: okay plan B(put on his birth driver)

Ash: yeah, chima!

Chima: right!

Throw 3 red, yellow and green coin and the ooo driver as he catch it.

Ash pull out his scanner and swipe it onto his driver while geo dropped a cell metal into his driver and twist the nob.

Ash and Geo: henshin!

a pop noise from his birth driver.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA!**

They transformed to ooo and birth.

Ooo: kamen rider ooo! Seiya! (tiger stance)

Birth: kamen rider birth!

Ellis: interesting, so these are Os and Birth so munch about

Claire: ash, i'll back you up!

Make a fire whip to distract the bird as birth reload his gun with medal shooting the bird , flying a bit away try to dodge the blast but almost hitting it, student female 1 raised her sword of ice at Claire.

Student female 1: you're not getting in the way!

Make ice spike which ooo use his sword to slash it in half to protect Claire.

Ooo: you alright Claire?

Claire: yes, thank you.

Student female 2:(raised her big hammer) don't let your gaurd down! Fight us properly, OOO!

Birth pull out a 50 number medal to his belt, quickly nob it.

**SHOVEL ARM!**

His left arm is an armor built shovel claw, he grab the hammer then throw her to the ground.

Birth: you have to do better then that.

Student female 2: why you, rock breaker!

Before she can swing her hammer, an ice arrow shot her as she fall down unconscious.

Rinselt: that was a nice shot.

Ooo: you was gonna back me up but thanks for the heads up rinselt, your the best! (thumbs up)

Rinselt: well I am doing this for my own benifets.

Ooo: but is not to late be friends, snow flake.

Rinselt blush of that compliment.

Rinselt: t-thank you.

Ellis: you don't seem to be taking this seriously ,raven class.

The bird flew up.

Rinselt: that make a nice target, fangs bestowing of frost, peirce! freezing arrow!

She shoot the arrow but missed.

Ooo: look out!

He quickly grab her in bridal style to avoid the bird's flew down, she blush hard of looking close to him, as a princess save by a knight make her heart beat.

Rinselt: _what is this feeling? is like I-I'm looking at a knight, n-no a king._

Ooo:(put her down) there you go.

Rinselt: t-thank you.

Ooo: is nothing.

Student female 1 charging with her sword till birth blast her with his gun and Claire use her whip ignite fire to defeat her.

Ooo: okay ellis, show me what you got!

Ellis: very well Os, simurgh! Wicked wind...become the lance to pierce my enemies and appeared in my hand!

The bird blow wind around it to become a spear and she twirl it.

Ellis: this is my elemental waffe ray hawk!

Strike a beautiful pose that awe ooo.

Ooo: so beautiful...

Ellis: so you recognize my lance's beauty?

Ooo: no, i'm saying you are beautiful. (This make her blush)

Birth: your a real lady's man are you?

ooo: how you holding up with carol?

Birth: hey!

Ellis: h-how dare you ! are you mocking me?

Ooo: no is a compliment!

They both charge at each other as ooo's tiger claws pop out from his forear, clashing each other while wind around and he kick her as she charging at him.

Ellis: you wont get away with this, insolent knave! I'll turn you into tiramisu!

Birth: heads up bro!

Rinselt: freezing arrow!

Claire: hell blaze!

The two girl throw their element at her but the attack hit each other instead.

Claire: what are you doing, getting in my way?!

Rinselt: how about you try not get in my way next time?!

Birth launch a blast to make the two stop arguing.

Birth: or you two shut up and focus on the fight!

Ooo: those two...(turn ellis) now let's begin!

Before he charge he felt something as he caught ellis' spear.

Ooo: hold on! I scents something .

Birth: same here.

Chima: no way...

Bertha: is it her?

Daura: here?

Maura: for what?

Einnia: after 3 years?

Ellis: this prescene….

They turn to the smoke cloud purple ring .

Claire: what is it?

Rinselt: what's that?

Ellis: is...no way... a demon spirit!

Coming down is a monster mouth demon.

Ooo: chima what's going on?!

?: I've missed you...ash, geo and is been a while chima, daura,mauraa,bertha and einna.

Birth: no stinkin way.

a young girl who wears a night-colored dress. She appears to have a pale complexion with a long lustrous black hair that reached waist-length and dusk-colored eyes that seemed as if they drew your soul into them.

?: but this still isn't the real you ash, so i'll help you remember who you are. (giggle)

Ooo: restoa….


	3. desire 3

The group is still facing the deamon spirit.

ooo: it couldn't be...a demon spirit?!

birth: that perhaps why the spirit deice were acting up.

They move out of the away when the demon spirit land.

Ellis: we'll put the match on hold for now, get out of her! I'll cover everyone.

Ooo: no, birth and I will do it.

Ellis: don't be ridiculous! You can't even handle your contracted spirit properly!

Ooo: i…

Rinselt: This is no time for those two to argue.

Birth using his gun to blast the energy coin to hit the demon spirit to distract it as it roar in pain.

Claire: I will, cover you all.

Ooo: whoa whoa, claire, you're not thinking of trying to contract with that, are you? Stop! that's a demon spirit! You can't handle it!

Claire: I may never get a chance like this again, stay out of my way. haven't I told you why I need a powerful spirit?

Ooo: I know, and yes you did. But it could be any spirit, not this one.

He try to grab her hand but she swatted away.

Claire: y-you're weak, le-

Ooo: enough!

Claire stop.

Ooo: I understand what you want, but...in order to do that, you cant do it alone by it...everyone wanted a desire and I maybe counted get the elemental waffe right but it doesn't mean I'll kept going till I get it right, is my responsibility that you couldn't get the spirit right so I will be your aid with our power combine, I have a swear to protect this world against the greeed, and I cnat do it alone with you or everyone, Claire...I will help you be strong as long you and the rest help me get strong against evil and enemies.

Claire is awe and struck of his words so munch that he doesn't have greed but this desire and what he want is pure and even help other meaning it touch her munch.

Ankh: well, what are you waiting for? Kill that thing!

Birth: when the hell you doing here?

Ankh: that beside the point now!

Ellis: wind, bestow, upon me hands of protection **WIND WALL!**

Make a wind shield to protect the blast.

Claire: keeper of the red flame, guardian of the sleepless furnace,(summon her whip) I compel thee to heed our contract of blood, and come forth before me now!

She whip the fire at the demon, ooo charge in with the tiger long claws to slashing the demon spirit roar in pain, then he hop on the demon spirit and riding it.

Ooo: YEEEHAAAA!

Ooo then use his sword to slash the back as the demon spirit is slowing then birth put on all the number medals 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70 then crank it up the lever.

**CRANE ARM! SHOVEL ARM! DRILL ARM! CHEST CANNON! CUTTER WINGS! CATEPILLAR LEGS! BIRTH – DAY!**

Then all of his add on's put themselves together and attached to birth, he have a chest cannon like, bladed arrow wings, his legs now metallic with tank like wheels, his shovel arms, his crane and drill arm merge as well, he's now all armed up and his black visor glowing red.

Birth: alright, lets go!

He flew in circle around the demon spirit, using the crane dill to whammed the face many times , while the beast roar make birth and ooo move out the way but Claire wasn't quick enough.

Claire: crap!

She got sent hit by the pillar, fall down try to get up, see the demon spirit ready to chomp her.

Claire: I'm not scared of you, you're going to be my slave!

The demon spirit ready to came close, but her whip turn back to scarlet to protect her hit the beast's head.

Claire: scarlet...no, scarlet!

Ooo jump up to grab the kitty, as he raised his sword that place the medal coins inside of it

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

He slash the demon spirit sent it crash to the ground, ooo land on the feet.

Ooo:(give scarlet to Claire) it's alright, here.

Claire: scarlet! (hugs it) thank goodness.

Ooo: You already got one, and that is a partner, me. You did a good job fighting off this spirit, so sit this one tight. cuz birth and I will handle this creep.

He walk up, he and birth who land remove his armed gear as they raised there right hand.

Ooo: solemn queen of steel, sacred destroyer of demons, now form a blade of steel, and become my power!

Birth: great stars of the zodiac, purely light of heaven's might, now form a stars saber! Give me strength!

Ooo: _please lend me your power, wild spirit, i swear of my life and what i desire ot protect ! i know you must be stronger than you've shown, but we swear to b e one!_

Birth: _reista, whatever your doing, i hope you sees it through your empty heart somewhere._

Chima: no way.

Einna: there doing it.

Daura and maura: woah.

Ooo and birth: we must remember!

Ooo bring his scanner and scan his belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

His legs became grass hopper as he leap up as birth body glow white and green with star glint ,as he jump up.

Ooo and birth: we're...the strongest blade dancer… OF DESIRE! THE ASHBELL!

They fly at the demon spirit ooo fully summon silver and gold part sword with a blue orb, birth summon a white, green and yellow white line sword with a star symbol on it.

OOO: SEIYA!

The two rider slash the demon spirit, the deliver their kick make the demon spirit explosion as it gone, the two rider land. The girls are in awe of what they saw, ooo and birth walk up to the girls.

Ooo: i'm glad everyone it's alright.

Claire: your okay.

Chima: glad that your alright.

Ooo and birth took of their belt to change back.

Claire then hugged ash tightly in tears of joy.

Claire: your okay, thank you, thank you so munch ash and thank you for saving scarlet.

Ash: (smile) it's nothing, just glad everything under control.

Ash and geo gonna fainted.

Ash: _crap, we use ton of my energy drain._

**Timeskip**

Ash is now sleeping in rinselt's room and geo is in the shack house, slept by himself . while as he and geo is having a dream of their past, the first time they met restia and flames erupt around, the people running, then another flashback of they first enter bladedance as legend. 

In geo's room he is starting to wake up from a dream.

Geo: _what a dream, me and ash push our limit to bring out that spirit, now it suck all the divine power but mine like how bertha and bro is with Claire._

He found someone under his covers.

Geo: huh? What's this?

He pull out the sheets to show a beautiful young girl with a flowing silky white hair, milky white skin and an expressionless face with Her eyes are blue with a tint of green, she's naked but have legging blue stocking.

Geo: who are you?

?: est.

geo: est? that's your name?

Est: yes. My true name cannot be pronounced by humans, so you may call me est.

Geo: so est right?

Est: yes.

Geo: why you in my bed?

Est: that would be because I belong to you master, and oni-chan.

Geo: ash?

Est: yes.

Geo: _why a girl doing here and i need some question._

Est: (came close to him as he blush a bit) what's the matter master?

Geo: well is nothing, are your part is school as a student?

Est: no.

Geo: huh?

Est: I am yours and oni-chan's contract spirit.

Geo: wait, what are you? What type a spirit?

Before she can say anything she there was a knock.

Berths: geo your awake

Geo: yes come in, we got a new guest.

Berths:(came in) what gu-(she see est close to geo, then point at her) hey! Who are you and why you naked with my geowow?!

Geo: uh…. I can explain. She is a contract spirit to me and ash

Bertha: say what?!

Geo: anyway est back to my question.

Est: I'm the holy sword that killed the demon lord

Geo: the holy sword...

Bertha: that killed the demon lord?

Geo: demon slayer, your the sealed spirit from that sword. But ain't my brother suppose to be you who got.

Est: your Stardust saber.

Geo: my what?

Est: it's connection of onii-chan's sword that you two close power same level , the element is different but the cosmic is prove is a stronger light from the stars at space. It even match both your rider powers.

Geo: so you know who we both our and our situation?

Est: yes.

Geo: okay and why are you naked?

Est: I thought it would to please you more to see me that way, (hug him) my master.

Bertha: (hug his other arm) back off! I'm his first!

Est: (pouted) mine.

Bertha: no mine!

**Meanwhile with ash**

Ash wake up as notice he in a different room and chain up.

Ash: huh, seem chima not the only one doing it.

Coming in is Rinslet and her maid and chima followed them.

Ash: hello, um, why am I chained up like this?

Rinslet: cuz you wont sleep outside up top of the tree.

Ash: how'd you know?

Chima: I told her about your sleep walking.

Ash: i was sleeping walking?

Chima: yeah, you sleep walk to outside every night only to sleep up on a tree.

Ash: oooh, why didn't you tell me?

Chima: you didn't ask.

Ash: okay and can someone please unchain me?

Rinslet: (smile) maybe~.

Chima: i'll do it to help of your sleepwalk.

She go and unchain him.

Ash: so rinselt, this is your room?

Carol: mistress was worried about you when you fainted, she carried you here, we nursed you back to health.

Rinselt: you and geo collapsed so suddenly, it took us all by surprise.

Ash: (smile) i see, thanks rinselt.

Rinselt: (blushed) it's a duty of a master to take care of her servant. B-besides, you did save my friend.

Ash: it's nothin, later I'm going on patrol of any greeed, wanna come?

Rinselt: v-very well, I shall accompany you.

Carol: mistress was also concerned about Claire, since the two of them have been friends for a long time.

Rinselt: carol, what are you saying?! (playfully hitting her)

Then a picture taken, they turn to see john who walk up.

John: glad to see you okay, ooo.

Ash: hey decade, wait a minute. (his eyes wide) I remember now! Holy crap! Is it really a merge world?

John: as in the new world? Yes, yes it is.

Rinselt: what on earth is he talking about?

Ash: you see this is john decade, as in it sue to be a separate own world of the rider's, i use to have my own but a certain prison planet incident, after that all of the world of the rider's merge into a huge one.

John: exactly.

Rinselt: but how can that many riders co-exsist with one another in this world? Should there be other enemys that we can't hurt?

John: let say other riders are busy with their situation and many, you'll remember too that click , which is why i travel my journey of the new world, is all combine and it rewritten history.

Rinselt: i see.

Ash: where Claire.

Chima: she said she gonna check on you, but fall asleep, right now (hug his arm) let's go and hang-

Then a whip got him out of bed and that was Claire.

Chima: hey!

Ash: hey there Claire, good to see your up.

Claire: (smile) good to see you up.

Chima: who you think you are disturb with my ashy?

Claire: a girl who got to him first.

Rinselt: unhand him!

Claire: sorry but he's my partner!

Geo: hey guys!

They turn to see geo, bertha, daura, maura and Einna, and est in a school girl uniform.

Ash: hey, whos she?

Geo: our spirit contract, of the holy sword who slay a demon, est, who somehow contact to my stardust saber.

Est: nice to meet you onii-chan.

Ash: on my god your so cute.

Geo: yeah i found her awaken, oh hey john.

John: hey geo.

Est: the destroyer.

Geo: you know him?

Ash: alright let's go.

**Meanwhile**

At near bridge the people are recording their phones of the polices are dealing the greeed underneath the bridge.

Guy 52: it's totally a film shoot.

Guy 77: hey, what are those things?

Guy 64: dunno. Probably a TV show or something, isn't it?

Cop 12: what the heck are those things?! Are they monsters!? There coming this way...

Kazari: Humanity certainty has changed since we were sealed away They've really turned into a nuisance.

Mezool: you're right about that, they still seem as foolish as ever, though. kind of sad, isn't it ?

Uva: dammit, it's like this wherever we go, they're getting on my nerves.

Gamel's snot became a whip to dragged the police car, till he begin smashing it, the cop got out but smash and throw by the heavy mammal greed, he getting shot by the police have no effect.

Uva jump in hurting them.

Gamel: mezool...I'm running out of cell medals.

Mezool: you use them up so quickly...here, i'll share mine with you.

She shake her wrist of her cell medal to him'.

Mezool: chasing after ankh is all well and good. but we need to collect some cell medals too...

Kazarai: i know, (he make shockwave sent the polices flying) I'll do it this time, it'll be a piece of cake. humans have changed, but you can say the same about their desires, they're larger than ever, and insatiable...

?: including the spirits, the world change but interesting the humans are not so weaker as we speak.

Walking out of the brigdes shadows is another greeed, but he has his chest is a purple triceratops, his legs are bone with t-rex knee pads and his head is a white bone pteranodon and his eyes are megenta.

Kazari: g-giru?!

Uva: impossible! Your...

Giru: I cant die easily without a plan, I sealed away my conscious to a host for surviving till I awaken, I know I smell all of your scent including the enemies but...(turn uva and kazari) both of you have lost each of your very own medals.

Kazari: hey! I have some left!

Giru: then I hope you can do better then the bug does, cuz I smell his work twice a failure that I assume the rotten bird is responsible?

Mezool: And he has chosen a human along there spirit greeed kind as well.

Uva: he and his partner are at school who contract with spirits.

Giru: I see (turn kazari) continue to find any human's desire, and try not to lose your medals core, since the bug lost twice of his main one.

Kazari: fine, fine.

Meanwhile at some restaurant, a fat man is eating every food he ate, so many empty plate. After that he went to the market to buy so munch meal to eat, he's now sitting at the stair.

Fat man: This is the best!

Then heard a noise to see kazari is her frighten the fat man.

Kazari: it's time to unleashed your desire.

He put coin on his forehead as the fat man's eyes glowing yellow while bandage wrapped around his skin connected.

**Timeskip**

A driver who about to drive the food truck but see at the back the possessed fat man eating the food.

Man: hey! Hey! what do you think you're doing?! Stop that!

He try to stop him but the possessed man sent him flying crash at the ground unconscious

**Meanwhile**

Ankh, chima, the twins, einnia, bertha has senses a new yummy.

Chima: a yammy!

Ash: you senses it?

Chima: yes.

Geo: where is it?

Chima: follow me! (runs ahead)

Ash, geo, Claire, rinselt, carol, and est follow her including the twins and ankh to track down the yammy's location.

They spotted the possessed man eating the food.

Ankh: There it is! A yammy!

Chima: and it's a parasitic type.

Rinselt: parasite?

Claire: i'm seeing this is not that bug yammy we deal with last time.

Ash: and it's, eating food?

Chima: it's the hosts desire, and it's eating delicious food.

Then batta came out as she now has glasses somehow and her hair in a ponytail on the left.

Batta: the desires we use everyday is there way to get more cell metals, all of us has desires from money, to love and here, we have the desire to eat.

Ankh: it's got a bit of a ways to go, we'll let it eat a bit more, and then once he's nice and plump with medals.

Ash: we cant let it get stronger.

Geo: and we cant harmed it since it's like possessing this dude and his desire.

Claire: what are we going to do now?

Ankh: obviously wait till he finished eating.

Ash: like hell we are!

geo: how about we try stop it without transforming

ash: well lets give it a try.

They charge in and grab the fatman not letitng go.

Ash: hey stop it!

Geo: get out of him!

The possessed man throw the two who land on their feet, he open his mouth sent energy yellow ball 3 time make the boys move out the way to see it's gone.

Ash: damn!

Geo: we gotta find him.

Rinselt: bertha what the soda machine got to track the parasite yammy?

Bertha: well, the taka one, the red can.

Geo: good thinking.

Ash pull out a coin to put in the soda machine.

Ankh: hey you idiot! Don't yo-

Rinselt shot an ice arrow and Claire whip her fire at him.

Ankh: gah!

Claire: don't even think about it.

Rinselt: silent you foul bird!

Then ash press the red button, the soda machine click of the red can, he took it out and press it, the soda can form of a bird hawk.

**TAKACAN!**

Ash: sorry to bother you, but could you find that yammy?

It nodded and flew off to find the human that escaped.

Daura: let's follow the bird before it too late.

Ash: right!

**Timeskip**

The possessed man finished eating the food searching for more to eat but then turn to see ash and the gang arrived.

Ash: stop right there, the buffet is close!

The possessed man roar as then bandage wrapped him as a complete yammy as came out the guy and burst into a big fat blue and yellow arms cat.

Einnia: I know kazari's behind this.

Carol: it must've finished the food before we found him again.

Geo: now it's out the guy. (got his birth driver and medals)

Ash: now we can kick some ass(put on the ooo driver and got his 3 red, yellow, green medal coins)

Ash scans the belt with the scanner and geo drops a cell metal into his driver and twist the nob making a popping noise.

Ash and geo: henshin!

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!**

They transformed into their rider formed, ooo charge try to slash but he kept bounce.

Ooo: it like hitting the brick!

His tiger claw but no effect but bounce off at him.

Ooo: damn it, okay let try something else.

Birth put on 20 scent.

**DRILL ARM!**

Then Claire use her whip to hit the yammy cat as cent coming out, rinselt using her arrow ice many time make the yammy stumble, birth drilling at the cat's chest make it hiss in pain, ooo use his legs to rapidling kicking him.

Ooo: time to finish it(scan his belt with a scanner)

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

His leg became legs, he hop up as 3 circle wave of red, green and yellow somehow pillars in the way but ooo breaking it.

Ooo: did I get him?

See the yammy cat still intact but leaked some metals.

Birth: huh?!

Rinselt: is still alive?

Ankh: someone got in your way, kazari it's you itsn it?

Chima: finally showing your face of your creation huh sneaky cat?

Kazari then came in while chucklinh.

Kazari: chima, still beautiful, nice to meet you again, you too ankh.

Ankh: I figured you'd be skulking around in the shadows. Now that I think about it, parasitic yammy are your specialty, aren't they? 

The yammy got near to its host and turn into cell metals and went into him.

Birth: damn it!

The possessed man: ah, food...I need to be fed...something fried...(Ran off)

Ooo: hey!

Kazari sent a shockwave sent ooo, birth, rinselt, carol, and Claire to the ground.

Ankh: be careful! He's come to take back what's his, one of those core medals came from him, after all.

Ooo: no kidding.(getting back up)

Kazari: don't worry so munch, I didn't come to fight.

Ankh: what?

Kazari: listen, we know that you probably don't have all of the core medals that went missing. It's pretty obvious, from just looking at you.

Ankh: so what?

Kazari: forget about Os, and work with me, a fellow greeed. I'm sure you remember, but Os was created for the purpose of sealing us away in the first place. Trying to use something like that to your advantage is crazy, ankh, I've always thought you stood out from other greeed. If we work together, gathering the other medals will go munch more easily.

Chima: grr.

Kazari: and I didn't forget about you chima.

Ooo: leave her alone.

Kazari:(Turn est) you there.

Est: hmm?

Kazari: I know your the holy sword that a demon slayer weapon type to kill the demon lord eons ago with our kind who's a king, a sealed spirit who seems , your contract of Os and birth who seem cannot summon you back of astral zero, because the subconscious refuse to properly form a contract to your master, and now here you are take physical form, quite frighten now they possessed you.

Est: I serve to onii-chan and my master not you.

Ooo: _no wonder why._

Chima and ooo see ankh's plan on his eyes.

Ankh: y'know, I've been using Os because I thought I didn't have any other choices, after all. I've only been able to regenerate this munch. But humans are truly annoying creatures, working with you might well be better.

Kazari: that's settles it then. You wont be needing Os and his allies anymore, then.

Ankh: wait, working with another greeed would have its own set of problems. let me think about it.

Kazari: fine, but don't take too long, I don't trust you yet.(turn chima) my dear chima, I'll be waiting for you decision as well my love. 

He spin a yellow like tornado make everyone fall as he's gone.

Kazari's voice: you're smart, so I'm sure you'll make the right decision.

Ooo: uh, chima, who is that?

Chima: that's kazari I was talking about the member of the 4 greeed.

Ooo: and why the hell he said "my love"?!

Chima: errr…. Well… he has a 'little' affection over me.

Ooo: a little? More like he want you.

**Timeskip**

As the team split up to find the possessed man.

Chima: I can senses him, if this keep up the poor man will burst or worst.

Ash: where's ankh?

Chima: discover of his new phone, also I think he cooking up a plan to fool kazari.

Ash: yeah I saw the looks in his eyes. I think he try or what way to steal the core medals.

Chima: yeah.

Ash: we better play along.

Chima: also I can make an illusion copy fake energy of their core medals, just to be sure i'll help them but not the main one.

Ash: good.

Chima: and I saw your sword skill,(Smirk) seem familiar as rumor.

Ash: okay! Okay! you win, you caught me, (sigh) i'am Ren Ashbell who participated in and won the events of the Blade Dance three years ago.

Chima: really?

Ash: yes and has to be a secret, also I wonder is true that bertha is geo's contract?

Chima: yes and now with est you two can share.

Ash: also the truth est wasn't my first contract, Ren ashbell ounce, but I don't know where is she, that why geo and I kept searching she the one who help us train as better fighter and wield weapons, and now...I don't know what she up too.

Chima: do you think that demon spirit came out.

Ash: hope not, she would never done something like that, but one day I'll find her. (look at his left hand) I know since I contract with her, I'm sure she is somewhere up to something about me.

Chima: I see.

Ash: yes and has to be a secret, also I wonder is true that bertha is geo's contract?

Chima: yes and now with est you two can share.

Ash: also the truth est wasn't my first contract, Reista ashdoll ounce, but I don't know where is she, that why geo and I kept searching she the one who help us train as better fighter and wield weapons , and now...I don't know what she up too.

Chima: do you think that demon spirit came out

Ash: hope not, she would never done something like that, but one day i'll find her. (look at his left hand) I know since I contract with her, I'll be she is somewhere up to something about me.

Chima: I see.

Ash: so please, don't tell Claire and the girls in school, they flip out and hell geo disguise as a twin sister of ren ashbell.

Chima: one condition,(Cross her arms and smirk) no sleep outside.

Ash: to be fair, it was the sleepwalking thing, not me. probably it's a habbit of mine.

Chima: which attend to be fix or else you'll get hurt.

Ash: alright, alright.

John:(Came in) I found where the host is, I texted everyone to meet us there.

Ash: john.

John:(open the portal) follow me.

They went though the portal as they went the group meet up then turn at ankh.

Ash: ankh!

Ankh: did you make up your mind, ash? I mastered this thing by the way. (show his phone)

Ash: you wish, I better off who I am other then your pet.

Ankh: dammit!

Kazari: then I guess we know what your answer is, ankh(came in as well) you're going to get rid of Os, and work with me.

Chima then wink at ash and ankh as they nod a little of a plan of her s well to trick him.

Chima: and so do I my handsome kitty.

Kazari: y-you do?

Chima: yes, do you know what makes, of how i felt wrong abandon my tiger, we'll work with him right ankh?

Ankh: i guess so.

Kazari: and you...can just disappear.

Ash:(pull out his ooo sword) over my dead body!

Kazari about to charge in but ankh's right arm turn his greed and chima let tora in charge, they both whammed their hand at kazari as tora got the lion medal core and some medal coin spill from him as kazari back away.

Kazari: ankh! You both trick me... (turn tora) tora! You little brat!

Tora: (pout) you leave ashy alone you big Meanie!

Ash: ankh wont be down that easily and beside, i know he had a plan.

Ankh: you always were very suspicious, looks like our revival hasn't changed that.

Tora let chima back.

Ankh: you were stalking me this whole time because you thought we're up to something, weren't you? (Show a phone) this is the latest addition to humanity's toolbox. It let's you gather information without even moving around.

Claire: it called a phone and the news online idiot.

Ankh: whatever! Anyway and it just so happens humans have been keeping a close eye on you.

Rinselt: they record their phone to posted online, how could you not know yet by reading it?

Ankh: hey! Quit interrupt me talking damnit!

Kazari:(got up) no way! Humans aren't capable of that.…

Ash: you guys were in a koma for 500 years.

Geo: my dad know and useful of yours medals and history.

Claire: same with us.

Rinselt: spirit can harm greeed with contractor, you should've never reveal yourself munch often.

Ankh: a greeed that's suspicious will use that as an excuse to betray me.. and go after my medals. so while they maybe stupid an-

Ash: knock off and just say it.

Ankh: i munch rather deal with humans.

Kazari: you...

He charge but ash clash his sword against him.

Ash: i don't think so!

He kick him, as ash got his driver belt, put on his 3 core medal, geo got his birth driver along est bring the huge container of medals to give him some , john pull out his decade belt on and his card out.

Ash, geo and john: henshin(scan, the coin to scan/twist)

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!**

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Est:(blush) birth so cool.

Kazari charge tackle ooo, they got up to fight outside as kazari slashing at oo but decade clashes his sword with his and birth use his gun to wham him but kazari push them and kick decade but ooo came in clashing his claws , they use their speed to clashes as ooo headbutt him and switch the middle medal with the green medal on his driver and scan it again.

**TAKA! KAMAKI! BATTA!**

His middle body change to his lighter green mantis.

Ooo charge in slashing his blade forarm but kazari slashes him quick then ooo backing away.

Claire: go for it scarlet!

Rinselt: you too fenrir!

Scarlet flame up jump at the greeed feline's face to scratch his face thrn fenrir tackle him biting him as half frozen but he push them away by sent a shockwave and at ooo to the ground.

Kazari: I'll be taking core medal back.

Ooo: oh yeah? Come at get it, i bet chima not in a guys or a cat who's nothing but a creep.

Kazari: WHY YOU LITTLE!

He and ooo charge in then jump slash each other but brith use his gun to blast kazari and devade use his gun he insert to his belt with a card.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He blasted him as chima make a fake illusion coin while claire quickly whip the green middle coin.

Kazari: (got the fake green coin which bought it) This is one of uva's cores, huh?

Ankh: I guess siding with q human was a bad idea

Chima: (whack him) oh stop being a bitch.

Kazari: I'll be taking back my medal too-

Then his armor chestplate is gone burst.

Kazari: what?!

Ooo: (show a cheetah medal) looking for this?

Kazari: those are my...

Ooo: I jabbed my hand in you after john and geo did the shot, now i got all three of yours.

Kazari: my cores...

Ankh: well done.

Ooo remove his belt turn back to ash.

Kazari: (tumble) ankh...you'll regret this one day.( run off)

Ash: hey chima, now you got all the 3 medal cores now.

Chima: yeah, may I?

Ash: sure.

Chima now got the 3 yellow medal core of lion, tiger and cheetah as there glowing merging inside her then a bright yellow light engulf her, when the light goes down they see tora…. More mature looking, have an outfit of a yellow skirt with cheetah spot and black knee and brown shoes, a fur collar light brown vest, underneath is a yellow and black streak shirt and her hair is a little messy, she have a cat ears and tail.

Ash: T-Tora?

Tora: ah~, hello ash, like the new look and me all together?

Ash: so is you with a complete of all lion, tiger and cheetah huh?

Tora: why, yes, (walked up to him flauntingly) I hope you like the new tora ash~.

Ash blush hard.

John: um hate to erupt but that fat guy there seem plump ip now

They hard a noise as they look down to see the fat guy fall by the yammy.

Fat guy: help me! (scream)

Ankh: looks like the infection 's runs its course. Time to farm medals.

Then the medals swallow him up to become the yammy cat.

Claire: he trap him inside.

Rinselt: we got to get him out

They follow the yammy cat terrozing around.

Ash: i know is tough and i need this guy out .

Tora: well here you go ashy.

Giving her 3 medals.

Ash: thanks tora, you fat ass!

The yammy cat turn and growl at him.

Ash: (put on his driver belt) time to fight fire with fire. (put the 3 yellow medal coins in and got his scanner) or should i say cat to cat. (he scan it)

**LION! TORA! CHEETAH! (roar) LA-TAH LA-TAH, LA-TORA~~TAR!**

His chest is now all different shades of yellow, his head has a yellow lion main with blue eyes and his legs are bright yellow armor that has lines. Ooo start to roar as he start to glow brightly making steam around and damaging the yammy. The yammy cat hiss in pain.

Ooo: burns bright as a lion's might, claws and strength of tiger, fast as a cheetah! Ooo! Latorata mode! (tiger stance)

Tora: Mmm~ meow~.

Claire: (blushes hard) w-wow.

Rinselt: (smile) he will me mine.

Tora: hmph, highly unlikely.

Ooo speed in so fast using his claw to slash the yammy cat zig zag make more medals come out , then jump high and grab him, he kick rapidly popping cents to freeing the man trapped inside

Fat man: help me.

Ooo grab him and pull him out, as he fall in unconscious, then oo circle around in speed slashing the yammy cat then his head bright the blinded him.

Ooo: (back away) time to end this

He scan his belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Then 3 yellow circle ring, he went passed it in speed burst of glames.

Ooo: SEIYA!

Then he came close to the yammy with a lion symbol aura and slash it till burst to medals as birth and ankh collecting their medals and est help.

Oooo: and that's that.

Tora then hugged him by the chest.

Tora: Mmm~, I feel the heat from where I was standing~, that was very, very _ho~t~_.

Claire push her then hug him to feel his warmth.

Claire: oh wow, he is really warm, it… makes me sl-leepy though….

He remove his belt and petted her hair.

Ash: so cute

Claire:( got the green medal foreman) i cought the middle one (yawn) even your back but still warmth.

Tora then hug his arm but chima came back in charge while her outfit too.

Chima: I have to say, I didn't know I can do that if I have three of a kind.

Ash: well tora still have her childish.

Est then hugged birth by the chest.

Bertha, carol and daura: hey!

Est: your so cool master.

Birth: is nothing

Then he got a phone call and remove his belt

Geo: hello ? Yes dad is good, yeah thank for the belt and sure we'll meet you pretty soon , and please dont embarrass me again, okay i know, bye. (End his call) that my dad.

Ash: i see

**Timeskip**

**Back at the school**

Tora finally back in charge hugging his arm and cat smile while est and bertha hugging geo's arms.

Ash: please don't get too munch attention Tora.

Tora: (pouted cutely) oh why? Everyone in this school is all female so why not?

Ash: well is-

A sword point the back of his head along geo's neck goo and is Ellis.

Ash: that why, hey ellis

Geo: hey E.

Ellis: Geo and Ash!

Ash and George: yeah?

Ellis: you two are unbelievable!

Ash: why?

Ellis: because you two are lewed beasts!

Ash: l-let me explain please!

Geo flick her forehead

Ellis: ow! What was-

Geo: ok this has to stop, (turn est)est, stop her sword.

She nodded and bent Elias sword with her finger.

Ash: wow.

The boys explained about est and info her about chima while they all sit at the bench and est sat on geo's lap.

Ash: so, how are your friends doing?

Ellis: rakka and reshia regained consciousness this morning. I'm planning on giving them time off until they're able to use their spirit again. don't worry about it, it was a good lesson for them. (clear her voice) also...I'm sorry.

Ash: huh?

Ellis:(blush) I said I'm sorry, I harbored hatred of you and geo solely because you where a man, I have to apologize for that, when you charged in after the demon spirit as Os and to save clarie rogue, you really cool.

Ash: (eye smile and smiling) yeah not the first time I dealt with spirit but now I'm dealt with greeed, also your pretty cool too with your wind, I say you'll be great as ever.

She turn more red as she tried to control it but no luck.

Chima: (turn back) now that you know about my abilities, (hugs him) he is mine and my other selves.

Ellis: as if!

Chima: and why not?!

Ellis: c-cuz I like to get to k-know him, a-and assist fight the greed and get enough core medals ,j-just for him!

Chima: no he need my help.

Ellis: i wont accept you butting in the way!

Bertha: (glared at est while hug geo's arm) i told you I'm his first, i was the one who help him become birth and give him the sword!

Ellis: well I'm his first to saw naked. (blankly did a raspberry.)

Ash and Ellis: what!

Geo: don't asked.

Bertha: he'll no that stardust sword doesn't count as you! Beside i know more then you do!

Ash: so, (turn to chima) I wonder what other personality I haven't met yet.

Chima: sorry cant let you ruin the surprise.

Ellis: oh yeah, this afternoon, there's a contracting ceremony for military spirits in the academy city.

Ash and geo: a contracting ceremony?

Ellis: yeah. they'll take volunteers from the academy students and have them contract with military spirits. The Ordesia Knights provide the spirits, and the acadamy provides the required personnel. They've got a powerful spirit there for contracting called Glasya-Labolas, so they're getting a lot of applicants.

Ash: so how do they decide on who gets to make the contract?

Ellis: with a blade dance, of course.

Ash's thought: so that's that huh? entering a blade dance without a contracted spirit not the best idea

Claire: ash!

Ash: hey Claire.

Claire: there you are, are you ready?

Ash: of what?

Claire: about the tournament, I don't want scarlet to get hurt too munch and you prove to be good even though you have a contract spirit.

Ash: sure you can count on me!

Claire: good, let's go!

Ash: alright, coming geo?

Geo: sure.

As they walk off ready for the tournament.

Claire: say ash.

Ash: yeah?

Claire: I met this strange hoodie person who offer me something to be strong, I-I was upset of a-almost losing scarlet a-

Ash: shh,(petted her head as she blush) I get it, don't worry, whatever happen i'll be sure to protect you and help you make your dream come true of your desire, (eye smile and smiling) your not alone anymore as you got us, don't lose hope.

She smiled then start to snuggle onto his chest feeling his warmth.

Ash:_ whatever that hooded person she talk about,_(took his taka red coin and flip it)_ it wont stop me or my friends._


	4. desire 4

Ash, Geo and Est are running fast so they can be ready to help claire at the tournament as Chima and Bertha are following there masters.

Ash: let's hurry and help her!

Geo: yeah!

Ash's thought: hope we make it in time

Then so they arrived the tournament with Claire as bertha became the stardust saber he weild and pull out his birth gun as well, ash got his ooo's scanner sword, the girls shoeing of their spirit fighting.

Claire is fighting a Crystal golem, then A sword slash at the crystal golem's hand off.

She turn ash and geo arrived along chima and est.

Ash: glad we came

Geo fired his birth gun at the crystal golem, making it backing away.

Student girl 3: so these are the two rider rumor told.

Student girl 8: helping her, having contracted there own spirits.

Student girl 3: crush them, adamantine.

Geo: i got the mirror, you and Claire handle the candy coated monster.

Ash: got it!

Ash rush in slashing the mirror then geo dodges the crystal golem's fist then slashes, claire looked as something glowing on her hand.

Claire: what's happening?

They look of black mist.

Ash: _oh no, just as I fear, it taking claire's divine power by force._

Then the black mist shape of a demon cat, it then emite a black mist from it's body covering all the creatures.

Geo: this is bad.

Ash: Chima, you and bertha get everyone out of here to saftey.

They nodded as helping the poeple out of the tournament.

Ash: where the hell are the knights? What gone into the spirits?

Est: that's a frenzy spirit, big brother.

Geo: frenzy spirit?

Est a spirit that possess other spirits causing them to go berserk. Its not a very high level spirit as such, but its victims lose their ability to reason and will fight until they cease to exist.

Ash: so that black beast that claire got?

Est: that's correct, that hellcat is an extremely strong spirit. It wouldn't fade from existence just because that demon spirit got it. However, it does seem as though it had temporary lost its ability to manifest itself.

Ash: i see.

Chima and bertha came back.

Chima: the people are safe.

Ash: good, we got a problem.

Bertha: yeah we heard of the frenzy spirit and it was the hellcat.

Ash: est lead me your strength!

Geo: you too bertha!

Est: I am your sword, Ash.

Bertha: okay!

Ash: (jumps up) Solemn queen of steel, sacred destroyer of demons, now form a blade of steel, and become my power!

Geo: (jumps up as well) great stars of the zodiac, purely light of heaven's might, now form a stars saber! Give me strength!

Est start to glow and transform into a sword that appeared on his hand and Bertha transformed into a long sword.

Ash: Est, is it possible to dispel that frenzy spirit alone?

Est: I cannot currently connect to my true body, so my ability to dispel the curse depends completely on your abilities.

Ash: okay. Lets go, est.

Geo: chima and claire back away

They charge in to slash the hellcat but it dodges it as geo use his brith gun to keep fired.

Ash: (turn at Claire) you okay?

Claire: y-yes, I'm sorry it just...I need more power! You wouldn't understand, everyone just think of me as the sister of the calamity queen. (tearing) I've been alone this whole! How could you understand?!

Ash: of claire, you was never alone this whole time. I'm right here, cuz i know what is like.

Claire: no, stay away from me.(back away)

Ash: claire.

Claire: back off!

She whip him even shock that she expect he dodge it, but he didn't as a bit blood on his right cheek.

Claire: wh-why didn't you dodge that? I didn't mean to hit you.

Ash: (petted her head and hug it to his chest) claire...i love your flames.

Claire: l-love...

Ash:(smile) when we first even who you are, I don't see you as the sister of the calamity queen. I know what you truly desire and is right here. Smart, brave and burning will and compassion ...that why i see you a special person i like, if it's power that you want, I'll be your contract spirit and OOO to protect my flame knight.

Claire: ash… wh-what are you saying? You've always been my partner spirit.

Ash: eh, yeah.

She blushes of what he said of like her and call her flame noble.

Then geo use his sword to hold the hellcat

Geo: damn, this hellcat image of scarlet wont call it quit!

Claire: scarlet?

Chima: yes and no, a copy image version of think.

Claire: there no way i cant let this imposter image her! Flame, dance with my hand!

Ash: what you gonna do with that?

Claire: this! (touch it on her hand)

It hurt the hellcat az she grunt in pain .

Claire: now you two!

Ash and geo nodded to dash in and slash the hellcat as it vanished, meaning is gone.

Ash: we did it! How's claire?

Chima: she alright.

Ash: claire, do you figure who's the person who gave you this frenzy spirit?

Claire: it was...

?: didn't you like my present?

Flew down is non other then resita shocking ash and geo.

Geo: reista, no way...I-is it really you?

Ash: y-your there.

Reista: it's been quite a while, Ash, Geo.

She turn at Chima

Resita: and you too chima.

She giggle along have a black and red like spirit on her right palm.

Reista: I missed you three but why don't we save the pleasantries for next time? (the frenzy spirit went up top of the floating big pod) look, our spirits here is about to wake up.

It glowing begin to shake.

Reista: oh, it looks as thought he already has.

Ash: reista?

Claire: ash, be careful! She's the one who gave me the frenzy spirit!

Chima: what?!

They looked up to see it dropping down as thy move aside when it land.

Chima: why are you doing this reista?!

Geo: why bringing the frenzy spirit to harm anyone?!

Ash: tell us!

Reista: because this is what you two desire.

Ash: We wanted this?

then it started to glow.

reista: farewell ash, geo and chima, you too bertha, may we meet again (have fallen angel wings to flew away)

Geo: wait resita!

Reista: I have wited...for 3 years, I spent the past 3 years waiting.

Ash: _what we done? is our fault that she become something else, geo and I made of what desire I have, a desire that no person should ever wish for. _(see her gone)_ is this, what we punish for?_

Chima hold onto his shoulder.

Ash: chima.

Bertha turn back hold geo's shoulder.

Geo: is it true.

Ash: was it our fault she...become this?

Claire: Ash! You idiot! w-what are you two doing?!

She drag ash along with bertha as the chima, bertha and clare, ash and geo went to the side inside the halls.

Clare:(close to hold his chin) do you want to die? Or do you want me to burn you to cinders?

Ash: I don't know how that will solve our problem.

Claire: I see you've still got the energy to talk back to me. Jeez...just what's going on here ? it doent really matter to me, but in need to ask.

Ash: about that girl?

Claire: yes! Wh-who is she?

Geo: resita, use to be my contracted spirit.

Claire: spirit?

Ash: who was our friend and is our fault.

Bertha hugged geo and chima hugged ash of comfort then a golem start to tare the coliseum.

Chima: is not your fault.

Bertha: whatever happen to reista, I know deep down she still the same we remember.

Chima: is not to late of saving her someday.

Ash: I hope.

Claire: yea, but so what? What difference does it make?! Just a minute ago you said that you'd be my contracted spirit! You need to take responsibility for what you say! Look, there's going to be trouble it that things gets into town. we don't have time to wait for backup from the school. we have to do this ourselves.

Ash: alright.

Claire: it looks like you're still out of it, I'll just have to wake you up.

She kiss him that made chima jealous then bertha did the same to geo, ash kiss more as Claire moan while blush then break the kiss.

Ash:(Smile) that make me feel better, thank you and I'm glad I met you my noble flame.

That made her blush a little more.

Claire: t-that was a one-time thing... okay?

Ash: hehe, that one way to say to my girlfriend. (petted her head)

Claire: (blushed) w-well, that's good. let's go then, Ash.

?: don't leave us hanging.

They turn decade, diend, enima, daura and marua.

Geo: Rodrick?! But I thought-

Diend: long story let's go.

Claire summon her whip then geo got his birth's belt to fill a coin , and ash got his 3 yellow coin along his ooo belt on.

Ash and geo: henshin!

**LION! TORA! CHEETAH! (roar) LA-TAH LA-TAH, LA-TORA~~TAR!**

Then ash turn into ooo in latoratar mode and geo into birth.

Decade pull out an ooo card.

Decade: henshin(he insert the card and close his belt)

**KAMEN RIDE! OOO!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

Decade dusted his hands while colorful coins around then he transformed into ooo mode

D-OOO: kamen rider! ooo mode!

OOO then roared as his mask start to glow bright.

Birth: you ready?

OOO: yeah, let's go!

the girls and four rider rushing to follow the big golem.

Claire: chima, birth, diend and the twins along enima act as support! You and decade bring that thing down!

OOO: you got it! _now isn't the time to worry about reista, but I swear to bring her back and fix whatever I did, along me and birth! the haughty tomboy but she's mine hauting tomboy and along the girls! I'll show Claire rouge, ren ashbll's blade dance!_

He dash to slash his leg, then jump over behind the golem.

Claire: that's like...

As to grab it face and stab the eye.

The golem roar in pain came out the frenzy spirit.

ooo: that's the frenzy spirit.

The golem about to smash oo but D-OOO slash his bookblade along birth use star dust to slash the arm and Claire use the whip to hold it still.

Claire: OOO! Hurry up and finished it off!

Ooo: right!

He place three coins onto the sword and press a lever for them to drop inside the sword, then jump really high and scan his sword and belt then raised the sword up.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

He wield his sword and est as a yellow circle showing as he dive down passed it.

OOO: SEIYA!

He slash the golem in half and ooo land down, the golem is split burst in flame till glowing and vanished.

Claire:(the whip vanished and smile) thank you scarlet.

Ooo took off his belt then fall down asleep.

Claire: ash?

Then his sleeping body gets up and start sleep walking to a nearby tree until chimra grabbed his color making the body hang.

Claire: what the?

Daura: so he dose sleep walk.

Chima: not on my watch, Claire help me chain this boy here.

Claire: okay.

Est turn back to normal as well.

Then somewhere a myseirous guy watches then walk off then Giru watches as well.

Giru: hmph, that move is exactly like ren ashbell's blade dance, but I know her and her twin meaning...hehe so is those two boys, interesting(Walk off)

**the next day**

Ash wake up notice he chain up on the bed again.

Ash: seriously?

Chima: you did sleep walk again.

Ash: I didn't mean to.

Chima: your words but not your body.

Ash: but sleeping in tree is-

Taka:(took over) I swear to god if you do it, i'll break your legs and arm so you wont walk.

Ash: okay! Okay! Don't do I.

Then she got took over when her eyes is now blue, have pig tails and a stoic face.

Ash: huh?

?: ah, finally I get to meet ash.

Ash: who are you?

?: … shaki.

Ash: wait a minute, you possessed the coin medal from mezool right? (she nodded) huh.

She quiet a bit as he sweatdrop.

Ash: you don't mind unchain me?

She shaked her head for a no.

Ash: ah come on! I'm awake now, is not like I go to sleep and sleepwalk to the tree!

She just stared at him more.

Ash:_ this one seem not munch talkative but really cute._

She then walk up to him and flop onto him.

Ash: huh?

She hug his body while her head on his shoulder.

Ash: ah cute.

then Claire open the door and came through.

Claire: ash, are you awake?

Ash: i'm well.

Claire see shaki hugging him.

Clare: is that chima?

Ash: yes but is shaki now.

Shaki still hugging him blankly.

Shaki: … mine.

Claire: shaki let him go at ounce!

Shaki:... No.

Claire: grr!

At the hallway upstairs is rinselt and Carol.

Carol: come on, mistress! If you don't hurry, Claire-Sama's going to beat you.

Rinselt: i-i don't really care who gets there first.

?: what are you doing here?

They turn to see ellis.

Rinselt: knight commander what about you? What are you doing here?

Ellis: I came on behalf of sylphid to express my thanks to ash for what he did. it's not like I have any other reason to come.

Then daura and eninna coming by them.

Carol: well I go check on geo.

**With geo**

Geo woke up on his bed as he see's bertha sleeping on him and est naked on his chest asleep

Geo: morning you two.

Bertha: zzzzzz….. more sleep….

Geo giving each of them a kiss on the forehead to wake then up.

Bertha: and now I'm awake!

Est: me too.

Geo: so how did you sleep?

Bertha: pretty great.

Est: same.

Bertha: hey est now move along so i can cuddle my geoy.

Est ignore her then she went kiss him on the lips.

Bertha: HEY! MINE!

Est:( hug him) mine.

Then carol, daura and eninna came in the room.

Carol: hi Geo-kun!

Geo: hey carol.

Daura: hi geo!

Eninna: geo! Hi!

They notice bertha and est hugging him.

Carol: (pouted) hey! Let go of geo- kun!

Daura: no fair!

Ennima: let go of him now!

**With ash**

Rinselt: chima! Unhand him at ounce!

Ellis: this is undetectable!

Shaki: my ash.

Claire: no he's my spirit contract!

Ash: oh boy.

**Timeskip**

At the headmaster office with ash, ankh geo, est, chima , bertha, claire and the girls.

Ash: hey ankh, where was you?

Ankh: hmph, i was watching the tournament, you have some history of people you know.

Geo: anyway greyowrth why you call us here?

Greyworth: your father.

Geo: dad?!

She snap her finger as a screen to show geo's father, who's baking a cake.

Geo's father: well if isn't ash tanou, Chima, the twins, enimma, geo my boy good to seeyah and doing well with bertha, claire rouge, rinselt laurnefrost, knight commander Ellis and you're one of the greed, aknh right?

Ankh: what do you want?

Geo's dad: first, let's celebrate our meeting (pull out a popper)

Ash: hehehe, your dad seem a party guy.

Geo:( sigh) he does like this sometime.

Geo's father: they say that meetings between people are preludes to the birth of something new...but as to what that is..or how many shall savor the cake I make to celebrate...(baking) does the anticipation not make your heart buzz?

Greyworth: as you know he's the President dantai foudntain, dantai kousei and as he cannot greet you in personality, he would also like to offer you this instead.

She pull the case out to open cans like.

Ash: i know them (walk up it) they have it on the vending machine

Greyworth: feel free

Ash: (accept it) thanks.

Ash try the green can to open it, it shift to a grasshopper.

Ash: so cute.

Ankh: (glared at kousei) so you're the human who's been collecting the medels, then?

Kousei: precisely! I actually come to you today with a proposition.

Ankh: proposition?

**Meanwhile**

At the city is a teen with black and yellow stripes jacket, white shirt, black pants, black sneaker and a cap looking around, then using a skateboard to ride to an abandon empty building.

He sat on the table as coming in is 3 guys, the first is a man have blond hair, in a black business suit with a purple tie.

the second guy with brown hair, a black shirt, green leather jacket, blue pants.

Third is a bit of a big guy who wearing a silver long short and black pants.

It was quiet when they stared each other till the guy in yellow chuckle with a smile

Guy in yellow: not bad. That form suits you.

Guy in a suit: kazari, uva, and gamel. I assume these form fit of blending in?

?: yes lord giru, can't say I'm a fan, but it'll be nice to not have the humans gawking at us.

Kazari: males moving around easier, doesn't it? (remove the cap then turn to his greed form) i hate to admit it, but what ankh said is true. Humans have evolved over these 800 years. So we'll need to change as well.

Then uva turn back to his greed formed.

Uva: ankh huh?

Gamel turn back to his greed form as well.

Gamel: why is mezool not back yet?

Kazari: knowing her, she probably hasnt found a human she likes the look of. Or found one and is having too munch fun playing around with it. Yknow?

Giru: whatever, you see the torunement?

Uva: about the frenzy spirit, I expected I saw a girl with black wings flew off.

Giru: let say i made an arrangement, (show a glowing dark coin) that give us power boost.

Kazari: oh? Now that sound a proper test with them.

**Meanwhile**

At the middle of the high building tower, parked there a limo came out a woman who bought so munch and carry them, heading toward the elevator then press the button to wait for it open. hind her is a beautiful young woman wearing a female sailor uniform.

Girl in uniform: you bought all those?

Woman: (turn at her) yup.

Girl in uniform: do you like buying a lot at ounce?

Woman: you think this is a lot?

The girl reveal is non other then mezool which surprise the woman.

Mezool: oh, such a regretfully grand desire...very nice.

Put a coin inside of the woman's forehead that went in, suddenly the woman appeared again in a room.

Woman: huh? What am i doing?

In the room is so many stuff she has bought but what she didn't know is bubble like around it, growing more but it become invisible to the woman as she busy while mezool in human form watch but she didn't know felt being connected in her mind.

**Meanwhile back to the school**

Geo and ash along claire and carol play with the grasshoper cans.

Kousei: indeed. Munch of your precious equipment such as your weapons and bike have been provided by your foundation, is a simple trade. Of course we're not asking for all of them, if you'd just be willing to part with 70% even of my son's deal with you made.

Ankh: like hell i will!

Chima: we agree.

Ankh: what?!

Chima: (pinch his ear) hey, be grateful that I didn't break your core metal right here and now.

Ankh: you don't got the guts.

Chima: do you want to test that theory. (pinch his ear harder)

Amkh: ow! Ow! Fine!

Chima: that's better.

Ankh: damn it (rub his hear)

The robo grasshopper hop on chima's shoulder and she smile.

Ash: ankh! Chima! This thing's amazing! Look, I you can use it as a communicator !(using another grasshopper as a speaker) see? It's so cool?

Geo: sometimes you spoile ash and me too much dad.

Kousei: but you don't seem to don't mind.

Geo: as long I got my own.

Kousei: yours help collect medals.

Geo: thanks.

Kousei: ash and geo, you understand how brilliant our medal system is, do you not? you will need it in your fight against the greed.

Ash: We sure will, by the way, what you gonna do the medals you collect?

Kousei: that's a secret.

Geo: alright dad.

Loudri: i'll take my leave, ankh, i'll check with you on this subject tomorrow, you can come to chima and bertha.

The tv screen vanished.

Chima: also I notice it might be mezool turn.

Ash: how did you tell? 

Chima: lets just say, I have some hidden tricks up in my sleeve.

Ash: okay so what type of greed she make? I learn that uva's greed bug type eat and grow, kazari's greed cat type possess anyone use it as a shiled, what's mezool's greed can do?

Chima: a nest.

Ash: wait so like weird way she make nest greed depends on someone else greedmake it grow and multiple?

Chima: bingo. 

**Meanwhile**

The woman is looking though a magazin about clothes, what she didn't know that the nest is growing more while outside since is night time mezool watching.

Mezool: steady...nice and steady, my babies.

Then she felt a buzz on her head as she shake it off.

Mezool: what was that?

**the next day**

The group is outside as rinselt who tagging along.

Ash: thanks for tagging along with us to stop the greed rinselt.

Rinselt: it's my pleasure.

Claire: hmph, don't make any distraction.

Rinselt: distraction?! like you would slow us down.

the two girl growling each other.

geo: so who the target did mezool did?

daura: a woman who kept buying and munch worst.

Geo: I see.

Ash: it was nice your dad send money on the envelope ,it enough buy new clothes and udnerpants.

Ankh: (look through his hpone) _dantai huh ? i'm going to have to teach him what happens to humans who toy with medals._

ash: with enough money we could get ice cream.

ankh: so annoying...it's a distrsaction.

Ash: hey! I thought you like posicle-

Ankh: I don't mean you!

Ankh: this sensation...a yummy? Or perhaps.

They follow ankh, chima stared at the ocean, knowing mezool is in there swimming and ready to surprise attack.

Chima: ah ha!

Ash: what is it?

Chima: is mezool!

Ankh: ash, transformed!

he nodded as ash got his belt and 3 coins along geo too of his birth belt and put a coin in.

ash and geo: henshin !(ash scan his belt and geo twist the nob)

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA!**

the two boys in their riders form, mezool jump up high from the coean, twirl and land at the ground looking at the ooo, births and the groups.

Mezool: my goodness, it's impressive that you will cause a fuss when you've only manage to regenerate that munch ankh.

Ankh: and you still make wherever you go disgustingly humid! Watch out for this one ,ash and geo.

Chima: this one here a bit tricky.

Mezool: nice to meet you os boy and brith boy.

OOO: bite us sea witch.

Ankh: Mezool, could you stop talking me? it's annoying.

Mezool:(giggle) you three are pretty annoying yourselves, I can't even go for a little walk without running into you.

She charge in flip over the two rider till Claire use her whip at her which she dodge but rinselt's bow and arrow shooting make her stumble then got whip by Claire, ooo charge in with his scanning sword but mezool dodging each of the sword swing and swift his feet, then birth blasting her as she grunt then jump over the building.

Mezool: os boy! Birth boy! see you later(Walk off)

ooo: a greed out for a walk huh?

Rinselt: it perhaps her nest is somewhere growing as we thought.

Birth: wonder how munch till the nest unleashed a yummy.

The two rider turn back to normal.

Ankh: even if she did, when mezool makes a yummy it stays hidden. It probably made a lair somewhere, and it quietly consuming human desire.

Ash: I see, but where?

Ankh: who knows?

He walk up look the tall building.

Ankh: more importantly, I need to od a bit more studying.

Ash: (see ankh walk off) hey man! Is it the yummy gonna be full with medals again?! Come one! tell me.

Then ash chuckle and smile.

Ash: just kidding, judging the stare that must be it.

Claire: figure, as every being who nest need a large area or place in order to built it.

Geo: we better go while we still can.

**Meanwhile at greed's Hidden lair.**

Uva: what?! You ran into Os, birth, ankh and their allies?!

mezool:(Walk up) yes, I had to leave arly but, i'm worried they might have noticed the yummy I made. I was hoping to let it grow nice and big, and then share the cell medals with you all...I cant stand the thought of those three hogging it all to themselves!

Uva:(growl turn at giru) lord giru, I want permission to tear os, ankh, birth apart myself!

Giru: you sure? You had your turn of your yummy before uva.

Uva: let me prove to you I can crush them and have my medals back!

Giru: as you wish, now go.

Uva walked off.

Gamel: uva...is mad.

Giru: leave him be, if he prove to me if he can , a bonus will power him up.

Mezool: oh?

Giru: I'll explain later, this fool never control his mind.

Kazari: well, they have one of his medals, after all. I'm in the same position, so I understand how he feels.

Giru: i guess i cant blame him, i to be furious but i don't want his guard down without thinking.

Mezool: oh my, i don't think I've ever heard a word of sympathy from you before ,kazari. I wonder if it because of your sad state of affairs?

Kazari: maybe.

**meanwhile**

The woman who kept buying more and more to check which is Fitwell.

Woman: I'll take the handbag and the swimsuit from the magazine, And the boots that i passed up on last time.. I think i want them after all, so could you get those too?

woman 2: thank you very munch miss, i'll bring them right over.

Then sooner john and Rodrick looked up the building then the group arrived.

Ash: anyone in there?

John: negative.

Ash: that good i hope.

Chima: ash, uva heading here, to let you know who the greed form looks like in human form.

She show a pictue of them that she drew.

Geo: didn't know greed can do that.

Rinselt: they attend to make it eaiser on any people they get.

Chima then senses uva came in human form, ash turn to uva.

Ash:(Smile and joked) hey uva, you look different, got a haircut?

Uva: you're Os, arent you?

Ash: your looking at him.

Uva: this is the first time you've seen either of my face.

Uva turn to his greed form while chima let batta took over.

Batta: hmph, thought we meet face to face uva.

Uva: be in my way batta, then your dead as well.

Batta: not unless I take your metals first.

Uva charge in as ooo put on his belt and the coins to scan his and geo put his birth belt and the coin in quickly.

Ash and geo: henshin! (ash scan his belt and geo twist the nob)

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA!**

Ooo: let lead him out of here!

Birth: john, make sure the woman is okay.

John: on it.

ooo and birth quickly uva's claw.

Birth: batta, you have trick to contact ankh!

Batta: agree.

Uva: where's ankh?

ooo: sorry he bust, he don't dealing with big pest yet.

Uva: are you mocking me? (charge in)

The two rider quickly use the vandie machine to put a coin in to make motorcycle to drove off as uva is chasing them.

Uva: come back here.

John to see the group leaving as he waiting to see the woman.

john: hey your yamano right?

Yamano: yes why?

john: well you cant go in , things inside that building is not-

yamano: i guess there really are people who like to go high class housing areas for sightseeing, i know it must be impressive, but it's honestly pretty annoying.

Her phone ring and see who it is.

Yamano: sorry, it's my dad. he's in America (she answer it) hello papa! What's up? eh? Bankrupctcy?! woah, hang on, quit joking around! Dad? So what happen to our house? And expenses? Get a job?! An apology isn't going to fix it! What am i suppose to do now?!

**with the two rider**

the two rider driving to see ankh driving the motorcycle too.

Ooo: ankh!

Uva jump up and grab ooo.

Ooo: get your green exoskeleton hands off me! (punch him off)

Birth: think should be the spot to fight him!

Ooo: agree!

The two rider turn around and rev their bike, uva stop as the two kamen rider against uva.

Uva: quit using my medals without my permission!

Ooo: then quit ruining and harming innocents humans without their permission!

Uva charges again then oo and birth jump but uva slash the two rider to drop to the ground, the greed charge at tgem to slash and punching them.

Uva:(grab ooo's belt) it's mine, that's my medal! Give it back!

Ooo: sorry no take back!

Push him and birth put a coin to his belt and twist the nob.

**DRILL ARM!**

He got his drill arm to charge in swatted uva make him stumble, the group came in to see the fight

uva push and roundhouse kick birth, he walk back to ooo.

Ankh: uva...does he not know?

Batta: hey uva! Seem you wasn't aware nor ask if kazari have your medal back.

Uva: what did you say?

Ankh: i know it i figured kazari wouldn't tell you!

Birth: but didn't chima make a fa-

Ooo eblow his arm to not let uva know.

Ooo: shh.

Ankh: he took it wit him! When he tool it from us!

Batta:(adust her glasses) and now it belong to him, he was planning to steal it.

Uva: then kazari...kazari,he…

He turn as ooo got his claws as uva dodges but got slashes by them as oo jump back.

ooo: I admit your strong like your kitty friend, but...

He pull out the cheetah coin to flip it and catch it.

Ooo: are you fast like him?

He replace the green coin with the cheetah and scan it.

**TAKA! TORA! CHEETAH!**

Then his legs turn bright yellow legs and a cheeta is on the lower part of his chest, birth put 4 times medal coin to his belt and twist the nob fast.

**CATIPLEER LEGS!**

Metal tank wheel legs appeared on birth's legs, OOO speed in punching and kicking along birth's tank leg go around rapidly blasting uva and ooo charge in then kick uva's chest.

Ooo: SEIYA!

Then two coins came out then birth quickly caught them before ankh can get them.

Ankh: hey!

Birth: sorry ankh.

He give it to ooo. ooo now have 4 green coin of stag beetle, pray mantis and grasshopper.

Ooo: thanks birth(turn at batta) batta! here's some green. (he toss 3 green coin to her) 

She catches them and she start to glow a bit, merging inside her then a bright green light engulf her, when the light goes down they see batta…. More different, she have a green long sleeves attach while have a black and line stripe green top on, wearing a green sleeveless hoodie, black shorts, black knee sock and green and white shoes, black boots, her hair is still a ponytail on the left, have grasshopper wings, a green katana she have in her black belt to hold them, an attena like but have stab beetle horn like.

ooo: chima?

She open her eyes and turn to ooo.

Ooo: or who are you?

?: I am Gatakiriba, the full combo of Kuwagata, Kamakiri and Batta.

OOO: got it.

Gatakiriba: (now to him) it's an honour to meet the new king.

Uva now broke and have no armor like since lost his medals.

Uva: ankh! Don't tell me...youre trying to gather our core medals as well as your own?!

Ankh: our name is greed, that means desire! Did you really think i wouldn't want them?

Uva:(chuckle slightly) true enough ,maybe i should follow your example. i'll take back my core medals, i swear it! (run off)

**meanwhile**

The yamano is running as john catching up.

John: please wait!

Yamano went inside the building but too late as she in the elevator sad.

**With the group**

The two rider change back to normal

Ash: so what your plan after gaining the medal core from them?

Ankh: nothing really, you think i need aa reason to want something? I took them because i want them.

Ash: then when you achieve it?

Ankh: uva has 3 types of medals.

Ash: yes i figure 3 types of ability.

Gatakiriba: indeed ankh and the five greed possessed different ability, even mixed up different types make combination of mismatch.

Ankh: a medal combo, in essence. it means we might be able to see the true power of the medals.

Geo: i see.

Est: we should stop the nest from hatching anytime.

Rienselt: est right.

Ankh: i don't like it, but it too munch of a risk if you cant transformed on your own.

Claire: where you going?

Ankh: i realized something else, we need this equipment too.

Ash: true.

Ankh: but like i'll just hand over 70% of my medals ! i'm going to arrange it so we can use it for free.

Ash: what?! dude don't trying to-

Ankh: you should really get going, there's a yummy in those apartment

Gatakiriba duplicate herself as the clone change to chima.

Geo: how did you-

Chima: that how the similar ability, I'll go with ankh to set it out, you guys stop the yummy.

Ash: sure!

Chima hop on the back while ankh rev the motorbike and got his helmet to drove off

**meanwhile at the greed's hidden lair**

Uva grab the human kazari andgrab him by the shirt.

Uva: kazari! How dare you take my core medal!? I heard what happened from ankh and chima!

Kazari: i have no idea what you're talking about...

Uva: don't play dumb with me.

Gamzel is stacking the stool upside down.

Kazari: uva, have you forgotten how munch of a natural liar ankh was? He played you like a fool , you're free to believe whoever you like, though...

uva then push him and kick him out making him stumble.

uva: where are my cores?!

Then giru punch uva as he stumble.

Uva: lord giru! Sir!

Giru: you have one job that your close, letting that traiorus ankh's word fall into you and cost your cores.

Gamel: my fort.

Uva: please forgive me my lord, i wanted my core back.

Giru: patience or do i have to destroy you myself?

Mezool: is okay my lord, please spare him , he still be useful and will have his core back soon. (turn at uva) we don't have the time for this squabbling with our flawed resurrection. my yummy will make a lot of medals for us..so let's all split them evenly, okay? Don't worry, i picked the perfect human for the task.

Giru: excellent work mezool, your nest will devide enough medals for us.

**meanwhile**

Yamano in her room and depress of the bad news.

Yamano: i cant buy anything...i'll lsoe everything i have...i wont be able to live here ! and then...it cant be...it's all going to...

she begin to take them all , then the nest drop down.

**meanwhile**

the group have made it to the building.

Geo: we're to start at?

rinselt: who knows

Rodrick: let's see(pull out a binoculars and look at the building) hmm, it's apartment number 2805 ,the occupant is yamano haruka, the woman who bought htem all and mezool use her and the nest is growing.

Then the group goes the elavtor before john meet up with yamano.

Yamano: are you still here?!

John: just worried, you alright?

Yamano: its' non of your business.. get out of my way! I'm going shopping!

John: you can drop the act.

Yamano: huh?

John: your dad in financial trouble right ? you may think why i care and sympathy like that ? cuz a curel person leaves someone who seem try act everything is fine is not helping.

Ash:(walk up) beside have you seen anything weird in your apartment? Like a monster attacked your room.

Yamano: what you mean?

Ash: live in #2805 right?

Yamano: so what?

John: you have to think about it.

Ash: even some way of it.

**Meanwhile**

Chima and ankh arrived at Kousei's office.

Kousei: welcome, ankh(set a cake box gift) this maybe a private building, but it's not exactly a secret. i knew you'd find me sooner or later. (Chuckle) so...have you come bearing good news for me?

Ankh: does it look like it?

show his right greed hand but chima punch his head

ankh: ow!

Chima: enough! Look is farily that they wanted to help but they need made proper deal for you that fair.

Kousei: you see, ankh(Sat odwn to his chair) both you and I, in the end ,want medals. so what we need is a little give and take! Where's the problem in that?

Ankh: there' is a big one, you see, i love taking, but i hate giving.

Chima: and a brat.

**Meanwhile**

The group is now outside

Claire: we let her go, that woman is such carless.

ash: not exactly, true of what they want and need. define what is important or not but the feeling that is, like what your desire is Claire and you have it, mine is something else. i'm sure even so people balancing of greed in many ways

**meanwhile**

Yamano in her room and on the laptop buying munch more ,close it then the nest growing cover the room, she scream when burst little sea monster yummy.

As the group look outside that they crawling around the building.

Ash: geo, rodrick, Gatakiriba your with me.

Gatakiriba: yes my king.

Ash, geo, got their belt ready and Rodrick got his gun of diend gun he insert a card in.

Ash, geo and Rodrick: henshin!

ash scan his belt, geo fill a medal in his belt and Rodrick pull the trigger

**KAMEN RIDE! DIEND! **

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA!**

They made it inside of the building to see yamamno is in trouble, as diend made a portal.

diend: go in if you wanna live!

She nodded to go inside.

**Meanwhile**

Kousei: i see, so you try to plan to elimante me and usurp the medal system for yourself. you're only interested in "Take", in other words.

Ankh: shame i cant do anything , it's more efficient that way.

Chima: idiot don't you get it, they control everything of it, i senses a yummy is out.

Kousei: she's right.

Ankh: what?

Kousei show a video on the laptop of the yummy fish unleashed.

Ankh: grr.

Chima: ankh you cant threat and even you take thing will get worst of this, so what your choice ? is only one option and beside. i'm being a keeper of the core medals, you just watch and take it from the greed, beside is the chance they'll might help find your medal core, so accept the dam deal and stop being a picky brat.

Kousei: you see? She know of it, we'll taking 70% of the medals you earn from now on and in exchange, you can use the medal system at your leisure.

Chima: same with me and my ashy.

Kosuei: of course.

Ankh:(tighten his fist) 60 and i wont change it!

Chima: i'll give 70 from him.

Ankh: huh?!

Kousei: happy birthday ! to our contract.(open the cake that is 60 percent)

Ankh: you bastard...you were aiming for this all along!

Kousei: well then, how about an advance payment of...let say, 100 cel medals.

Ankh: take htem then!

He summon to sprint so many medals coming down and hcima do a bonus a bit.

**Meanwhile**

ooo , birth and diend in the motorcycle driving while with Gatakiriba riding on ooo's back ,they arrived against the fish yummy as ankh arrived, same with the group as well.

Birth: jesus Christ there's a lot of them!

Diend: we need more army to take them down.

Gatakiriba handle the green combo coin to ooo.

Gatakiriba: here you shall use them.

Ooo: thanks.

He replace mismatch coins with the green coin and scan his belt.

**KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! GATAGATGATAKIRIBA! GATAKIRIBA! **

Then he has a deep green stag beetle head with orange eyes, Kamakiri arms and Batta legs,he take a big battle cry that showing green waves then he done.

Ooo: the shock of the stag beetle, forearm blade of the pray mantis, the highest jump of the grasshopper! ooo! Gatakirba mode!

Gatakiriba: as for the king to arrive.

Claire: whoa...

Rinselt: amazing.

OOO charging at the fish yummies, suddenly self duplication's of OOOS

All oops: wow! This is cool! Time to divide and conquer!

They charging figting and defeating the yummy fish as coin spill, birth and diend blasting each of them down as well.

All the yummy fish float up gather together shape as a big one.

Ooo: the bigger they are the harder they fall, cuz is all for one ...

All OOO: and one for all!

The ooos scan their belt.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

The giant yummy fish shot a blast but the ooos jump forward deliver a kick.

All ooos: SEIYA!

Went inside it mouth tearing it apart then it explode and the ooo clone vanished and leave only one ooo who land on the ground, he remove the belt and turn back to normal.

Ash:(smile) woah, we did it!

Gatakiriba: you have done magnificently my king.

She then turn back to Chima

Chima: wow

Birth and diend turn back to noemal

**Timeksip**

They arrived back to the school as with claire, est, john, rodrick, Daura, Maura, Ennima, bertha, chima, ash and geo.

Ash: alright we got the yellow combo and the green combo even we already have this purple combo.

Geo: we still working on the red combo but now focus on the gray and blue combo.

Chima: (smirk) oh we don't need to worry soon of the blue combo and mezool.

Ash: why?

Chima: oh, lets just say i pick her cuz how munch a horrible twist of a witch, so...(snap her finger)

walking to the group and to ash and geo's surprise is mezool in human formed

Ash: the hell she doing here?! 

Chima: I kind of have an ability to take over greeeds minds and possessed Mezool to be your maid, dont worry her old self around even i switch it but she wont remember and along her new self be doing that job as our undercover.

Ash: i see. (turn at mezool) um, hi again mezool.

Mezool: hello o's boy.

Ash: um my name is ash, to let you know.

Mezool: as you wish, ashy boy.

Ash: oh boy, so uh welcome aboard. You'll be the spy and make sure of it, you give the metal core to me when the time come of the moment.

Mezool: very well ashy boy.

Ash: alright everyone, we're almost collecting the medal core, giru and his greed better watch out. (he flip a red coin and catch) a cost of his crime will be done when I'm around with my friends, he can bet on it. 


End file.
